NAE AEGYA
by Griffo205
Summary: EPILOGUE PART 2! END Dengan words terbanyak! YUNJAE! Kehidupan rumit keluarga Jung, diawali dengan Yunho yang menolak kehadiran anaknya walau dengan alasan, Jaejoong hanya bisa bersedih. MPREG. YAOI. BOYSLOVE. Drama ringan. I'm Fudanshi. AKTF! 50K Viewers!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, dan Changmin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, di ruang makan sebuah rumah bergaya eropa, dua orang namja tengah memakan sarapan mereka. Salah seorang namja memakai pakaian khas orang kerja, dan yang seorang lagi masih memakai celana panjang dan kemeja yang belum dimasukkan juga beberapa belum dikancingkan.

Seorang namja tampan yang telah berpakaian rapih itu kini mulai membuka koran hariannya, lalu menyeruput kopi hitam yang biasa dikonsumsinya setiap pagi. Dan seorang namja cantik yang tadi pakaiannya masih belum rapih, kini masih memakan sarapannya yang hanya nasi dan sup miso, karena ia merasa tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan.

Namja cantik itu menghentikkan tangannya yang akan menyuapkan nasi lagi kemulut saat dirasa perutnya agak bergejolak. Ia memutuskan menghentikkan makannya, dan mulai meminum segelas besar susu yang mulai beberapa minggu yang lalu 'khusus' dikonsumsinya. Ia menatap 'suami'nya dengan perasaan bimbang, memutuskan dalam hatinya, memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu kekasih yang ia cintai tentang 'kabar' bahagia. Namja cantik itu menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mulai berdeham dan berbicara.

"Yun, A – aku hamil…"

Yunho menatap lekat pada seorang namja cantik yang duduk di kursi meja makan, tepat dihadapannya. Lalu tawa lah yang keluar dari bibir hatinya sebagai respon. "Jangan bercanda, Boo. Kau itu namja, lagipula kita sama-sama namja, dan kau bukan yeoja tentunya, aku telah memastikannya sendiri," tawa itu kembali bergema di dinding ruang makan rumah yang mereka tempati bersama selama 2 tahun ini sebagai 'suami' dan 'istri'.

Mata besar Jaejoong memanas, namun ia cukup sabar menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah itu. "Bukankah Eommaku pernah bilang kalau aku bisa hamil? Di dunia ini kan ada yang namanya keajaiban, Yun. Mungkin saja Tuhan memberikan suatu kejutan di keluarga kita…"

Yunho berhenti tertawa untuk menatap helaian poni Jaejoong, karena 'istri'nya kini tengah menunduk, "Tapi hal itu tidak masuk akal, Jae. Kau tahu kan aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada hal aneh seperti itu?"

**Tes**

Akhirnya air mata yang telah ditahannya tumpah seketika. Mendengar Yunho berkata 'aneh' ia merasa sedih dan entah kenapa merasa bahwa ucapan yang Yunho ucapkan ditujukan untuknya.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka anak kecil. Hal yang merepotkan. Itu lah kenapa aku memilihmu dari ratusan yeoja yang mengantri untukku di luar sana."

Jaejoong terisak sekali, namun Yunho tak mendengarnya, "Merepotkan?" ia berlirih.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne, pekerjaanku bisa terganggu karena mereka merengek dan meminta macam-macam. Apalagi tangisannya saat aku tak mengiyakan permintaan mereka. Merepotkan."

Jaejoong semakin sakit hatinya mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Jadi karena Yunho tidak suka anak kecil, makanya ia menikahi seorang namja?

Yunho diam dan kembali menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal setengah, membiarkan Jaejoong yang menangis tanpa suara di depannya.

"A – pa kau tidak mencintai – ku?" ucapan Jaejoong nampak putus-putus ditengah tangisannya.

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Aku menyayangimu, Jae." Menyayangi? Apa hanya itu yang Yunho rasakan selama ini?

"Men – cintaiku?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya dengan nada lirih.

Yunho menaruh cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong ke atas meja makan, lantas berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memegang bahu bergetar Jaejoong dengan erat, "Apa itu penting? Bukankah sejak kita menjalin hubungan aku selalu bilang aku menyayangimu?"

Jaejoong mendongak masih dengan air mata yang turun di kedua pipi putihnya, mata besarnya menatap mata musang Yunho yang kini menatapnya seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tangan Jaejoong akan menggenggam tangan Yunho, sebelum namja tampan itu menarik dirinya.

"Aku berangkat duluan, ne. Kau bawa mobilmu saja hari ini. Karena seharian aku ada pertemuan dengan klien."

"Tapi Yun," Jaejoong berusaha menggapai lengan kekar kekasihnya. Namun Yunho berjalan mundur lalu mengambil tas kerjanya di kursi kosong meja makan.

"Berhentilah menangis. Jangan pernah membuat lelucon seperti tadi lagi, ne? aku tidak suka."

Jaejoong diam dan akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kalau saja Yunho tak menahan pundaknya agar tetap duduk di kursi.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, baru berangkat. Aku pergi."

Dan kecupan di dahi Jaejoong yang biasa dilakukan suaminya itu tetap dilakukan Yunho. Sebelum akhirnya namja tampan itu melangkah pergi keluar rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang semakin menangis dengan suara-suara tertahan.

"Yunho tidak mencintaiku…" kata itu terus terulang dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan tipis miliknya, lalu ia menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho dua tahun lalu. Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kalau Yunho tak pernah melafalkan kalimat cinta padanya?

"Aegya… Apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini? Appamu tidak mencintai Eomma… Dia juga membencimu nanti…"

Namja cantik itu tetap menangis dalam diam. Tangannya mengusap ujung taplak meja makan. Bibirnya bergerak kesana kemari karena menahan rengekan. Sebelah tangan yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dengan nama dan alamat rumah sakit terkenal Seoul.

"Aku bahkan belum menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan ini…"

Sepuluh menit ia terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terus berkecamuk di pikirannya. Lalu ia menghapus air matanya kasar, dan berdiri dari duduknya cepat.

"Kita pergi saja dari sini, ne? Eomma mencintai Appamu, tapi Eomma lebih mencintaimu… Eomma hanya tak mau kau merasa dibenci Appamu nantinya…"

Setelah itu ia bergegas ke kamarnya, mengepak semua pakaian miliknya. Juga beberapa album foto yang terdapat fotonya juga foto Yunho. Agar nantinya ia bisa mengingat bahwa seseorang pernah 'menyayanginya'.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK**

"Changkhaman," suara lembut yeoja dan derap langkah yang terdengar semakin mendekat di balik pintu besar bercat putih itu.

**CKLEK**

Seorang yeoja cantik keluar dengan apron merah di pinggangnya. Ia menatap sang tamu lekat-lekat, lalu langsung menarik seorang namja cantik di depannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma bogoshippo…"

"Nado bogoshippoyo, Joongie…" yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Lalu menarik namja cantik itu ke dalam rumah, membiarkan dua koper besar di depan pintu.

"Nugu, yeobo?" seorang namja perawakan setengah China keluar dari kamar dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya, tetesan air dari rambutnya membuatnya terkesan manly.

Jaejoong langsung menerjang tubuh tegap namja yang kini tersenyum lebar setelah melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya di sore hari seperti ini.

"Bogoshippo Appa…"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Appa' itu memeluk balik tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuh tegapnya itu cepat-cepat, "Nado uri Joongie…"

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, yeobo. Uri Joongie tak bisa bernapas nanti," sang Eomma menggerutu setelah melihat suaminya yang terlalu bersemangat memeluk anak mereka.

Sang Appa atau namja bernama Hangeng itu kini melepaskan pelukannya dengan tertawa melihat istrinya yang berkacak pinggang. Lalu menggiring anak serta istrinya, Heechul, ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu membawa banyak barang di sore hari ini? Dan kau pasti mengambil penerbangan siang dari Korea kesini," Hangeng memulai analisisnya yang mungkin terdengar akurat di telinga Jaejoong.

Belum sempat menjawab Appanya, Eommanya langsung bertanya.

"Lalu dimana suamimu, Joongie? Kenapa kau sendirian ke China? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?"

Jaejoong lalu menunduk dengan air mata yang perlaha turun lewat mata besarnya, "Yunho sedang kerja. Joongie sekarang hamil, Eomma, Appa…"

"Jinjja?" Heechul langsung tersenyum senang, tak menyadari air mata yang turun di pipi putih anaknya.

Hangeng pun tersenyum mendengar jika ia akan menjadi seorang Haraboji, namun senyumnya pudar perlahan saat mendengar isak tangis anaknya.

"Hiks, Appa…" Jaejoong langsung memeluk erat tubuh besar Hangeng yang kini bertatapan penuh tanya dengan Heechul.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menangis hm?" Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di pinggangnya.

Jaejoong masih menangis, namun sudah tidak sesunggukan seperti tadi.

Heechul menghapus sisa air mata di pipi anaknya, "Ceritakan pada kami, Joongie."

Dan Jaejoong mulai menceritakan kisah paginya dengan Yunho yang membuatnya sadar bahwa selama ini ia hanya disayangi, bukan dicintai.

"Yunho brengsek!" Hangeng mengepalkan tangan kanannya setelah berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merasa geram dengan kenyataan menantu yang selama ini ia anggap yang terbaik.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Heechul yang memeluk Jaejoong, menenangkan anaknya yang kini bergumam tidak jelas, "Jung Yunho pabbo! Brengsek!" Eomma dari Jung Jaejoong itu menggerutu dengan sumpah serapah yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak suka bahkan bencinya pada menantunya.

"Jae, ceraikan Yunho . Appa akan menyuruh Changmin mengurus surat-suratnya dari sekarang," Hangeng mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu menghubungi seseorang agar datang ke rumahnya secepatnya walau keberadaan orang bernama Changmin kini di Korea.

"Malangnya uri Joongie…" Heechul kini ikutan meneteskan air matanya.

"Eomma…" Jaejoong kembali bersuara setelah tangisannya mereda. Namja cantik itu kini balik menghapus air mata yang akan jatuh dari wajah cantik sang Eomma.

"Yeobo, jangan menangis. Uri Joongie tidak suka," Hangeng memeluk tubuh bergetar istrinya dari belakang, karena kini Heechul memeluk Jaejoong lagi dari depan.

Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan itu, lalu tersenyum menatap wajah Eommanya yang kini menatapnya prihatin, "Uljimma Eomma…"

Heechul menghapus sisa air matanya dengan tangannya, ia menatap putra satu-satunya di depannya ini, "Kita besarkan anakmu bersama, jangan pernah anggap kau membesarkannya sendiri. Karena kami disini selalu ada untuk kalian," tangannya beralih pada perut rata Jaejoong.

Hangeng tersenyum, "Ne, kami semua peduli dan mencintaimu, Joongie."

"Gomawo Appa, Eomma…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian lama ngga muncul, adik lagi sakit cacar, jadinya harus ngerawat selama orang tua kerja. Buat yang minta sequel Minhae, tenang aja, dibikinin kok... responnya ditunggu ne?

.

**Review please\(-x-)/**

.

**Gomawo, 26/5/2013 9:00 PM**

.

**Griffo205  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, and Junsu.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

**BRAK**

"Yah Hyung! Kenapa menggebrak meja begitu? Aish mengagetkanku," seorang namja berjidat lebar tengah menggerutu, saat dengan asiknya membaca buku sastranya, namja didepannya malah menggebrak meja setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang yang jelas ia tidak tahu.

Yunho duduk di kursinya lagi setelah mendapat omelan dari Yoochun, sahabat terdekatnya, "Chun, apa kau punya rekomendasi pengacara yang bagus?"

Yoochun menatap bingung pada namja bermata musang didepannya ini, "Pengacara? Untuk apa Hyung? Jangan bilang kau berurusan dengan polisi? Atau lebih parahnya lagi –"

"Ada atau tidak?" Yunho menatap geram pada Yoochun. Ia sedang serius, kenapa sahabatnya yang playboy dan kadang pabbo ini malah memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, yang jelas saja membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Yoochun menghela napas, nampaknya Yunho sedang tidak mau bertele-tele, "Ada, bukankah Junsu pengacara. Kau lupa bahwa kekasih seksiku itu pengacara, eoh?"

Yunho berdecih pelan mendengar sahabatnya itu memuji kekasihnya sendiri secara langsung, "Suruh dia datang kemari," Yunho melebarkan tangannya, guna merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, ia juga memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa berat.

Yoochun sedikit melongo, "Yah Hyung! Kau kira dia tidak sibuk? Memangnya keperluanmu penting sekali sampai menyuruh kekasih tersayangku datang, eoh?"

"Penting, aku ingin kekasihmu itu mengurus perceraianku."

Yoochun kini semakin melongo, "Mwo? Kau mau bercerai dengan Jae Hyung? Memangnya apa sih masalah kalian? Selama ini belum ada masalah yang terdengar oleh telingaku," Yoochun sedikit menerawang, ia memang belum pernah mendengar hubungan retak keluarga sahabatnya, kenapa sekarang Yunho bilang akan bercerai?

Yunho memandang sengit pada Yoochun, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas suruh kekasihmu itu agar secepatnya mendatangiku. Arraseo?!"

Yoochun mengangguk malas, Hyungnya ini kalau sudah begini berarti tak mau dibantah. Biarlah nanti kekasihnya yang membujuk Yunho agar bercerita, karena ia tak mau terlalu mendalami masalah orang lain. Yang akan ia lakukan sekarang hanya membujuk Junsu agar tidak marah-marah dulu padanya setelah mendengar bahwa Yunho akan bercerai atau menceraikan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong adalah sahabat Junsu, ia tak mau kena siram omelan dan suara lumba-lumba kekasihnya. Ia bergidik membayangkannya.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau suka rasa jeruk atau mangga?" Heechul menoleh pada Jaejoong yang memandangnya bingung di belakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong nampak berpikir sejenak, "Jeruk. Memangnya kenapa Eomma?"

Heechul tersenyum, lalu menaruh sekaleng susu bubuk berperasa jeruk di atas troli belanjaannya, "Ini susu yang harus kau minum mulai sekarang," ia tersenyum lagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku sudah punya," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Heechul memandang heran pada anaknya, "Benarkah? Kenapa Eomma tidak melihatnya di kopermu?"

Jaejoong nampak berpikir, apa ia belum mengeluarkannya dari koper kemarin sore? Atau jangan-jangan?

"Ah aku lupa membawanya dari rumah," namja cantik itu menunduk sedih saat mengatakan kata 'rumah', berarti tempat yang ia tinggali selama dua tahun belakangan bersama Yunho, orang yang ia cintai.

Heechul mengelus beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi pandangannya dari mata besar Jaejoong, "Sudahlah, jangan bersedih, ne? Tidak baik untuk aegya…"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Eommanya, "Gomawo, Eomma…"

"Ah benar, apa setelah ini kita harus makan diluar? Appamu pergi bekerja, jadi kita makan besar hari ini, otte?" Heechul tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, ia mengerti jika Eommanya tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih terus, ia mengangguk semangat menjawabnya.

Heechul makin tersenyum melihat anaknya yang bersemangat, "Baiklah, kajja!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk dua kali, lalu mengikuti Eommanya yang kini berjalan ke arah kasir berada. Ia menyentuh pelan perutnya yang tertutupi jaket tipis. Ia tidak boleh terpuruk sekarang, karena ada banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya, meski Yunho bukan salah satunya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sedih ketika mengingat Yunho yang belum juga menghubunginya dari kemarin. Apa ia memang tidak berarti bagi Yunho?

.

.

.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Ia menselonjorkan kakinya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah dokumen kantor yang harus ia baca, pelajari, dan tanda tangani secepatnya. Menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan sendiri membuatnya begitu sibuk, tak berbeda jauh dengan karyawan biasa.

Yunho memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa kaku, lalu memukul-mukulnya pelan seperti sedang memijat. Ia jadi ingat, setiap ia merasa lelah dengan pekerjaannya, Jaejoong akan datang tiba-tiba ke ruangannya, lalu memijat punggungnya yang pegal, juga terkadang kaki yang keram. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar saat mengingatnya, namun senyumannya pudar saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

**TOK TOK**

"Masuk," Yunho menurunkan kakinya dari sisi lain sofa, ia harus menjaga sikap walau dirinyalah pemimpin perusahaan.

**CKLEK**

"Mianhae Sajangnim, namja bernama Kim Junsu–_ssi_ ingin bertemu dengan anda," sekertaris pengganti Jaejoong itu kini menunduk lalu pergi setelah Yunho memberi kode dengan mengangguk dan tangan mengisyaratkan agar tamunya masuk.

"Annyeong," Yunho berusaha sopan pada Junsu, sedangkan Junsu menatapnya geram.

"Sudah tidak usah basa-basi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Junsu langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang yang tadi dipakai Yunho untuk bersantai, sedikit mendorong dada namja bermata musang itu agar duduk di sofa single yang kosong, bukan yang berdekatan dengannya.

Yunho hanya diam tanpa reaksi, ia tidak berkomentar terhadap perilaku kekasih sahabatnya ini yang katanya 'seksi'.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau mau bercerai dengan Jae Hyung?" Junsu menatap tajam pada Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas panjangnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Pengacara keluarganya menghubungiku dan bilang akan menyiapkan surat-suratnya, dan menyuruhku menyiapkan pengacara."

Junsu berdecak pelan, "Jae Hyung yang menceraikanmu? Pasti ada alasan yang sebenarnya Hyung."

Yunho kini menatap Junsu tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Aish kemana perginya Yunho Hyung yang katanya cerdas, eoh? Begini saja tidak mengerti. Baiklah, ceritakan bagaimana Jae Hyung memilih ke China dan langsung ingin menceraikanmu," Junsu mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata untuk pesan singkat yang ia kirim pada Yoochun.

"Jaejoong di China?"

Junsu menatap tak percaya pada Yunho, apa sahabat dari kekasihnya ini tidak tahu tentang Jaejoong yang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya?

"Kau tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tidak tahu, Hyung? Jae Hyung kemarin mengambil penerbangan siang ke China, aku hanya mendengarnya dari Heechul Ahjumma. Ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Palli, aku tak punya banyak waktu kosong!"

Yunho menghela napas, "Kemarin seharusnya aku yang marah. Dia membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali, dan aku tidak suka dia berbohong."

Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jae Hyung berbohong apa?"

Yunho kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah meminum air putih di atas meja, "Hamil. Dia mengatakan itu padaku, padahal dia kan namja, heh," Yunho tampak tertawa garing.

Junsu membulatkan matanya, "Mwo?! Seharusnya kalian bahagia, pabbo! Bukan malah bercerai begini! Aish bisa gila aku!"

Yunho menatap sengit pada Junsu yang malah seolah menunjuknya salah, "Yah! Kenapa aku harus bahagia jika dia membohongiku, lagipula aku tidak suka anak kecil."

"Mworago?! Kau pikir Jae Hyung membohongimu dengan mengatakan bahwa dia hamil hah?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu dia tidak berbohong?"

Junsu mendecih pelan, "Jung Yunho pabbo!"

Yunho bergerak gelisah, "Tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak suka anak kecil, dan itu juga yang membuatku menikahinya."

"Mwo?! Jadi kau menikahi Jae Hyung bukan karena cinta? Hanya karena kau tidak mau memiliki anak saja hah?"

**BRAK**

"Su-ie kenapa kau berteriak dari tadi?" Yoochun datang tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung memegang tangan Junsu yang akan melayangkan tamparan di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Chunnie…" Junsu langsung memeluk Yoochun yang menatapnya khawatir.

Yoochun langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya, "Kenapa, Su-ie? Apa namja brengsek ini menyakitimu, hm?"

Yunho menatap sengit pada pasangan yang berpelukan di depannya, "Yah! Kau itu sahabatku, tapi kenapa mengataiku brengsek, hah?!"

"Kau memang brengsek Hyung! Kalau tidak kenapa kau berhasil menyakiti hati Jae Hyung hah?!"

Yoochun ikut-ikutan menatap tajam Yunho yang menatap mereka penuh kelelahan, "Hyung, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Changmin sudah menceritakannya padaku lewat telepon tadi siang."

Junsu menatap kekasihnya intens, "Minnie? Apa dia yang jadi, ah dia kan pengacara kepercayaan Hangeng Ahjussi," gumamnya.

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkannya.

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya dan kekasihnya pada sofa panjang yang tadi ditempati Junsu sendirian, "Kalau kau tidak mau punya anak, lebih baik kau tidak usah menikah. Kau itu pengecut Hyung, berani berbuat tidak berani bertanggung jawab."

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun, tumben kekasihnya ini berbicara dewasa?

"Chunnie, sepertinya itu bukan kata-kata yang pas. Mereka kan sudah menikah," mata Junsu menatap Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Oh aku lupa'.

Yunho tetap diam.

Yoochun berdeham lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maksudku kau itu pengecut karena tidak mau mencoba mempercayai Jae Hyung. Kudengar kau juga bilang kalau kau menyayanginya dan bukan mencintainya, benar?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Mworago?!" Junsu berteriak, "Kau mengatakannya begitu saja hah?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka anak-anak kan? Jika iya, coba kau pikirkan, kalau waktu itu Ahjumma dan Ahjussi berpikiran yang sama denganmu, kau pasti tak pernah ada di dunia ini, Hyung," Yoochun menghela napasnya panjang, tak sia-sia ia membaca buku sastra beberapa minggunya yang senggang.

Yunho diam dan mulai memasang wajah berpikir.

Junsu juga diam dan ikut membayangkannya.

Yoochun melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai, "Beruntung Ahjussi dan Ahjumma memikirkan tentang penerus keluarga dan perusahaan. Jika tidak, pastinya nama Jung Yunho atau Jung yang lain tidak ada, mengingat mereka sekarang sudah tiada."

Junsu mengangguk begitu menyadari inti dari ucapan panjang kekasihnya.

Sepuluh menit terlewati begitu saja. Seperti mendapati sesuatu yang penting, Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan tanpa bicara sepatah kata, ia melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. Menyisakan tatapan bingung Junsu dan cengiran lebar Yoochun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Ada yang nanya, kenapa di chap 1 ada kata kekasih buat Yunjae, itu karena beberapa orang luar menganggap suami - istri sebagai kekasih, entah kenapa. Dan di chap ini ada beberapa kata-kata Reviewers yang aku masukkan, semoga kalian lihat. Dan juga ada yang nanya apakah ada pair lain selain Yunjae, di chap kemarin juga menjelaskan kalau ada Hanchul, nah di chap ini juga sudah ada jawabannya, Yoosu. Adakah yang bisa merekomendasikan lagu Yunho atau Jaejoong yang mengandung arti dalam dan bermakna, atau yang bahagia juga boleh, karena jujur, saya jarang mendengarkan lagu korea kecuali soundtrack film.

.

**Review please m(-x-)m**

.

**Gomawo 27/5/2013 6:00 PM**

.

**Jason**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, and Junsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

Jaejoong duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi kayu. Matanya tak henti memandang pergerakan awan di langit. Tangannya sesekali mengelus perutnya yang lebih sedikit menonjol dari pada sebelumnya. Wajahnya tampak lebih tirus, matanya berkantung layaknya panda. Ia memang tidak terlalu bernapsu kalau soal makanan, karena setiap akan makan sesuatu perutnya bergejolak, atau hanya merasa mual saat mencium bau makanannya.

Jaejoong menggumamkan sesuatu, dan tangannya tak henti mengelus perutnya.

"Tumbuhlah yang sehat, _baby_. Eomma tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, Eomma menyayangimu, _baby_…"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat angin menerpa wajah cantiknya, rambutnya sedikit berkibar dikarenakan angin yang berhembus. Ia membuka matanya, dan tangannya meraih sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna oranye. Menyeruputnya sedikit-sedikit, dan lidahnya dapat merasakan rasa jeruk di dalam susu yang kini habis tak tersisa.

"Mashitta… Untung Halmonimu membelikan rasa jeruk untuk kita, _baby_, jadi Eomma tidak mual," namja cantik itu tersenyum.

Tangan putihnya menaruh gelas kosong itu kembali ketempatnya. Matanya menatap danau kecil yang dibuat Hangeng beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun bukan itu yang ia lihat, ia menerawang jauh ke dalam ingatan dan kenangan masa lalunya. Kata-kata sayang yang diucapkan Yunho dulu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya sekarang, seperti kaset yang diputar ulang, ia merasa Yunho ada di sebelahnya, memeluknya posesif, dan menciumi pipinya serta mengucapkan kata sayang berkali-kali. Walau bukan kata cinta, ia tetap merasa bahagia, setidaknya orang yang ia cintai memiliki 'perasaan' padanya walau bukan cinta. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke China, ketempat orang tuanya tinggal. Dua menit sudah ia tersenyum kecut, ia kini hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, menatap hamparan pasir di bak pasir tempatnya dulu bermain.

**CKLEK**

Seseorang membuka pintu depan rumah, dan derap langkah kaki seseorang itu membuatnya sadar. Matanya lalu menatap seseorang namja yang melangkah mendekatinya dengan segala senyum konyol yang ia miliki, Jaejoong menatapnya intens, lalu ia berseru.

"Minnie!"

Namja cantik berlari kecil menghampiri seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh tinggi. Jaejoong, namja cantik itu langsung memeluk erat orang yang ia panggil 'Minnie'.

"Hyungie, bogoshippoyo…" Changmin melepaskan tas ranselnya cepat-cepat, lalu ikut melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan ramping untuk ukuran namja walau terlihat sedikit perbedaan karena agak membuncit.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Nado bogoshippo, Minnie–_ah_…"

Dan Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, walau Jaejoong merasa sesak, ia membiarkannya. Ia terlalu rindu dengan sikap kekanakan Changmin yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah majalah ditangan. Menatap Changmin kesal dari jauh, sebelum akhirnya mendekati mereka.

**PLETAK**

"Yah! Minnie, jangan peluk uri Joongie terlalu erat, pabbo!" Heechul datang dan langsung menggetok sayang kepala Changmin dengan majalah yang ia gulung.

"Yah jumma! Appo…" Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat ulah Heechul.

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat tingkah Eomma dan sahabatnya ini, sungguh kekanakan, "Eomma, Joongie lapar, ingin bulgogi buatan Eomma…" Jaejoong merengek pada Heechul yang kini menatap anak satu-satunya itu intens.

Tiba-tiba Heechul tersenyum, "Sepertinya anak Eomma mengidam, eoh?" lalu yeoja itu tertawa melihat pipi Jaejoong yang merona.

"Ahjumma, Minnie juga ingin bulgoginya, otte? Hehe," cengiran khas Changmin membuat Heechul mendelik sebal.

"Arra arra, sana kalian melepas rindu dulu. Eomma buatkan bulgogi spesial untuk kalian." Heechul tersenyum melihat dua namja di depannya yang menatap dengan senang padanya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan masakan dari Eomma Jaejoong ini. Rasa-rasanya sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak kemari, rindu rasanya. "Yang banyak ne? Aku lapar, Jumma," tangannya mengelus perut rata ber-abs miliknya yang tertutupi kaus putih polos berlengan panjang.

Heechul menghela napas, namja jangkung yang satu ini memang tidak boleh diremehkan dalam hal makan. "Ne ne, dasar _food monster_! Sana kalian melepas rindu, tapi kau jangan celakai anakku, Arrachi?" Heechul menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan telunjuknya, seolah memberi peringatan.

Changmin mengangguk malas, "Arraseo, Cinderella…" ia berbisik pada kalimat akhir, dan untungnya Heechul tidak mendengarkannya.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan karena ia mendengar ejekan yang Changmin arahkan untuk Eommanya.

Setelah Heechul pergi ke dapur, Changmin langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong ke arah taman belakang rumah lagi, mendudukkannya dikursi kayu panjang, lalu ia duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa kabarmu, Hyung?"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan menemukan mata Changmin yang menatapnya penuh tanya, "Baik… Kau lihat sendiri kan?" dan ia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Changmin menyentuh pipi Jaejoong pelan, "Kau terlihat kurus, Hyung. Apa kau jarang makan?"

Jaejoong melempar senyum kecil pada sahabatnya dari ia kanak-kanak itu, "Kadang dia memberontak," ia mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Changmin memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah sendu, ia tahu penyebabnya. "Setidaknya kau harus tetap makan, Hyung. Anakmu butuh nutrisi, kau tahu?"

Jaejoong terkikik kecil, "Aku rasa kau sebenarnya bercita-cita menjadi dokter dari pada pengacara, ne?"

Changmin ikut tertawa menanggapi, "Ani. Dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi artis, tapi setiap harapan tidak semuanya menjadi nyata."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Ah ne, dulu juga aku bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi atau koki. Dan aku malah menjadi sekertaris di kantor Yunho…" ia mengucap pelan saat menyebut nama Yunho, entah kenapa membuatnya ingat kenangan lama.

Changmin menyadari perubahan air wajah Jaejoong, namun ia malah tertawa kecil, "Berapa usianya, Hyung?" ia menatap lekat pada perut Jaejoong yang tertutupi jaket tipis.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Sekitar tiga bulan…" ia menunduk dan langsung membuang napas panjang.

"Apa Yunho Hyung pernah datang kesini?" Changmin memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Dia belum kemari sejak aku datang, kurasa dia sibuk…"

Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang masih menunduk, "Sudah hampir dua bulan dan dia belum menemuimu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, "Sudahlah, Minnie. Dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor," walau sebenarnya Jaejoong yakin, Yunho menghindari bahkan mungkin tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi bukankah setidaknya dia menemuimu, apa selama ini dia atau kau saling bertelepon? Atau minimal berkirim pesan?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang menatapnya prihatin, "Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku?"

Changmin menatap miris pada Jaejoong, "Mianhae Hyung," ia memegang tangan Jaejoong perlahan.

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap mata Changmin yang menatapnya intens, "Kau tidak salah, Minnie… Lagipula untuk apa kau meminta maaf, hm?" ia balas menggenggam telapak tangan Changmin.

"Aku belum bisa mengurus perceraianmu untuk sekarang ini, Hyung…"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap lantai yang ia pijak dengan perasaan sedih.

"Yunho Hyung belum menandatangi surat perceraiannya sampai sekarang. Lagipula pengadilan tidak memperbolehkannya, karena kau sedang hamil…"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Ne, Hyung mengerti…"

Changmin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pundak Jaejoong yang nampak sedikit bergetar, entah sepertinya menahan tangis, "Kau jangan terus bersedih, Hyung. Kami semua mencintaimu, jadi jangan anggap tidak ada yang mencintaimu, ne?"

Jaejoong langsung mendekap Changmin agar memeluknya, ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja bertubuh tinggi jangkung tersebut. Lalu perlahan air mata turun dari matanya, "Hiks, ucapanmu sama seperti Appa dan – hiks, Eomma…"

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Itu berarti semua orang mencintaimu. Jangan pernah bersedih lagi, Hyung… Kau harus kuat untuk anakmu, keponakanku…"

Jaejoong mengangguk di dada Changmin yang kini agak basah oleh air mata Jaejoong, "Ne, aku – hiks kuat, Minnie. Demi – hiks, _baby_…"

Changmin mengelus punggung bergetar Jaejoong pelan-pelan, ia tersenyum mendengarnya, "Nah sekarang," ia melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong, "Hapus air matamu, lalu kita ke dapur. Aku sudah lapar, Hyung…" ia memasang wajah memohonnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan yang sedari tadi di kantung celananya, lalu menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi putihnya. Matanya masih memerah, namun ia sudah tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Lalu dengan cepat pula ia tersenyum lebar, dan tertawa setelah mencerna kata-kata Changmin yang bilang bahwa namja _food monster_ itu lapar.

"Kajja! Kita ganggu Cinderella itu di dapur," Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang di terima dengan senang hati.

Mereka pun melangkah perlahan menuju dapur, tempat dimana Heechul yang sekarang sedang memotong sayuran. Dan Changmin mulai mengganggu yeoja cantik itu, yang akhirnya membuahkan delikan dan kadang omelan dari Heechul, juga tawa lepas dari Jaejoong yang hanya menonton di kursi meja makan.

.

.

.

**Beijing Airport, China**

Seorang namja berperawakan korea dan bermata sipit seperti musang itu membawa kopernya yang tak terlalu besar di bandara Beijing. Pesawat yang membawanya dari Korea baru saja mendarat dua belas menit lalu, dan kini ia baru saja selesai mengambil barang-barang miliknya.

"Yah Hyung! Jalanmu jangan cepat-cepat! Barangku banyak tahu!" di belakang namja bermata musang itu, seorang namja bersuara seperti lumba-lumba tengah menarik dua koper yang entah kenapa besar, atau namja itu sedang pindahan?

Namja bermata musang itu berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada namja lain yang berjalan persis di sebelahnya, "Chun! Urus kekasihmu itu. Dia bawel sekali, telingaku sakit. Lagian kita di sini tidak lama, kenapa dia seperti mau tinggal lama, aish!" Yunho, namja bermata musang itu menatap sahabatnya yang kini menatap ke belakang, tempat kekasih berbokong bebeknya.

Yoochun menatap Junsu yang mendelik sebal padanya juga pada Yunho yang sekarang memilih berjalan duluan dan mencari taksi, "Su-ie, kenapa barang bawaanmu banyak sekali, hm?" tangannya terulur untuk mengambil salah satu koper yang paling besar.

Junsu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan minta dikasihani, "Beberapa barang yang kubawa ini hadiah untuk Jae Hyung dari teman-teman kami. Karena dua minggu lagi dia ulang tahun, Chunnie. Jadi mereka menitipkannya padaku," ia melihat kekasihnya mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padanya.

"Jinjja? Berarti aku harus membelikan hadiah juga untuknya sebelum kita kembali ke Korea nanti, otte?"

Junsu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Ne!"

"Yah kalian malah mengobrol disana! Palli! Aku lelah!" tak jauh dari mereka, Yunho berkacak pinggang di samping sebuah taksi yang pintu belakangnya terbuka, seolah mengisyaratkan kedua pasangan itu untuk segera memasukinya.

Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan cepat ke arah Yunho berada. Junsu yang sebal karena diganggu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kesal ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya datar.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya, lalu matanya menatap Yunho, "Hyung, nanti kita menginap dimana?"

Yunho menatap sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi, "Salah satu hotelku, pabbo!"

Junsu langsung menatap orang yang baru saja mengatai kekasihnya pabbo tersebut, "Jadi kita tidak menginap di rumah Hangeng Ahjussi?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Ani. Kau mau aku dicincang mereka karena baru datang setelah dua bulan lamanya, eoh?"

"Itu sih urusanmu, Hyung. Kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali," Yoochun menatap datar pada Yunho.

Yunho menatap sahabatnya itu geram, "Tidak ada sangkut pautnya hah? Siapa yang memaksaku untuk ikut padahal banyak klien?"

Junsu menatap Yunho tanpa ekspresi, ia juga memutar malas bola matanya, "Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan kepopuleranku dalam menangani kasus hukum."

Yunho makin menatap kesal pada Junsu, dan Yoochun diam menyaksikan perdebatan di depannya, "Siapa yang merengek dan memohon agar pergi bersama demi menghemat pengeluaran? Dan siapa yang katanya mau liburan disini, eoh? Cih."

Yoochun melirik Junsu yang kini tersenyum tanpa dosa, sungguh sok_ innocent_ kau Kim Junsu.

"Yasudahlah, kajja! Nanti keburu malam, aku lelah…" Junsu berjalan dan memasuki taksi lebih dulu, tanpa memperdulikan kopernya yang kini di angkat Yoochun dan ditaruh di bagasi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Makasih buat yang udah merekomendasikan lagu-lagu yang bagus :) Maaf kalau kemarin kalian nungguin di update, tapi baru di update sekarang. Ini karena kemarin belum dapat gambaran yang bagus buat lanjutannya :) By the way, semoga alurnya ngga kebaca deh, soalnya ada reader yang bilang gitu. Oh iya kemungkinan bakal ada namja lain yang muncul, kira-kira kalian maunya siapa? Asal tebak ngga apa-apa kok. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain, jangan sungkan buat nanya ya, entah itu lewat review atau PM, tapi maaf buat yang review ngga bisa balas satu per satu, karena syukur banyak yang nungguin fic ini :) Dari kemarin aku sibuk ngurusin adik yang sakit, makanya susah cari waktu buat bikin, ini aja pas dia lagi asik nonton drama korea haha. Doain aja biar dia cepat sembuh dan aku bebas lagi hehe :D

.

**Review please*(-x-)***

.

**Gomawo 29/5/2013 12:05 PM**

.

**Jason**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 4 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, and Junsu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat keakraban Changmin dan keluarganya pagi ini. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir merahnya, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini. Ia juga tertawa senang melihat Eommanya yang mengomel tidak jelas saat dengan rakusnya Changmin menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang ada. Entah kenapa kedatangan Changmin kemarin sore membuat suasana rumah terasa berbeda. Banyak canda tawa yang dibuat oleh namja berbibir seksi itu, dan Jaejoong bisa tertawa lepas saat makan malam kemarin. Sepertinya sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti itu, apalagi di depan keluarganya. Ia rasa sudah lebih dari setahun yang lalu ia tidak bertemu bahkan bercanda tawa dengan keluarganya, karena dulu Yunho pasti sangat sibuk, dan dia harus mengikuti kemana pun suaminya pergi. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat 'suami'nya. Ia berpikir Yunho pasti baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya, karena kehadirannya bukan apa-apa bagi Yunho, setidaknya itulah pemikiran namja cantik itu.

Changmin memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong. Ia terkikik kecil melihat perubahan yang lucu, dari tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, hingga tersenyum masam. Ia menyentuh lengan Jaejoong pelan, "Hyung," panggilnya.

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arah Changmin yang duduk tepat di sofa single sebelahnya, "Ne. Ada apa, Minnie–_ah_?"

Changmin tersenyum, "Dari tadi diam sepertinya sedang ada yang Hyung pikirkan, ne?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, ternyata sahabatnya belum banyak berubah, tetap sangat peka, "Ani. Hyung hanya mengingat masa lalu, sepertinya baru kemarin kita lulus high school…" ia berbohong, tidak mungkin ia bilang pada Changmin kalau dirinya memikirkan Yunho, orang yang sampai saat ini memegang penuh hatinya. Ia menengadah agar tampak seperti menerawang masa lalu.

Changmin tahu jika Jaejoong tengah berbohong, namun ia membiarkannya saja, toh bukan suatu kebohongan besar, karena ia tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu namja cantik itu mengelus pelan perutnya yang terisi nyawa lain. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke high school?"

Jaejoong langsung menatap Changmin terkejut, "Sekarang? Kau yakin?" namja itu melirik perutnya pelan.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Ne! Sekalian kita bernostalgia disana! Lagian juga kata Ahjumma kau jarang sekali keluar rumah, paling ke supermarket depan," ia menatap Jaejoong penuh harap.

Jaejoong nampak berpikir, "Geundae – "

"Pergilah, Jae. Anggap saja kau liburan, Appa sama Eomma kan tidak bebas berjalan-jalan. Appamu sibuk bekerja," Heechul datang membawa segelas susu hamil yang biasa dikonsumsi Jaejoong setelah sarapan dan makan malam.

Jaejoong menatap yeoja yang berperan sebagai Eommanya itu intens, "Jeongmalyo? Tapi kalau pergi, aku kan sedang hamil, Eomma…"

Changmin tersenyum pada Heechul yang mengangguk, mungkin lebih dapat dikatakan seringaian dibandingkan senyuman. "Tadaa…" ia mengeluarkan dua buah lembar kertas berwarna pada Jaejoong yang kini menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat.

Kini mata besar itu semakin besar kala Jaejoong melotot tak percaya, "I – ini… dua tiket kapal pesiar? Minnie, Eomma…"

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tegapnya berdiri di samping seorang namja lainnya yang bertubuh lebih ramping. Keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih susu bernomorkan 628 yang terletak di lantai 6 sebuah hotel besar. Namja yang memiliki tubuh tegap juga jidat yang lebar itu sedikit melangkah maju, tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kamera ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Tangannya yang panjang ia ulurkan pada sebuah tombol yang berada tepat di samping kanan pintu itu. Perlahan ia menekannya sekali, agar penghuni di dalamnya keluar atau mungkin membangunkan seseorang yang kini masih bergelung malas di bawah selimut.

**TING TONG**

"Hyung bangun…" tidak ada tanggapan dari kamar Yunho. Mungkin namja tampan itu terlalu lelah karena mereka sampai di China saat sore menjelang malam.

Junsu mendelik sebal kekasihnya yang kini beringsut mundur, lalu namja berbokong seksi itu menggedor pintu dengan keras, "Yunho Hyung! Bangun! Palli!"

"Su-ie, disini kan ada belnya. Kenapa menggedor terus, hm?" Yoochun bertanya di telinga Junsu dengan nada seduktif.

Junsu menggerakkan kepalanya saat merasakan hembusan napas di telinganya, "Chu – Chunnie… Jangan menggodaku!" wajahnya memerah, namun perhatiannya langsung tertuju lagi pada pintu di depanya yang kini terbuka sedikit.

**CKLEK**

Sebuah kepala menyembul keluar dari pintu, menatap lekat siapa tamu kurang ajar yang menggedor pintu kamar hotelnya dengan begitu semangat pagi ini. Demi tuhan ia masih lelah dengan penerbangan mereka kemarin sore, dan kini tidur nyenyaknya harus diganggu.

"Yah Hyung bangun! Palli! Ini sudah siang!" Junsu mengomel pada Yunho yang sangat terlihat baru bangun tidur.

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya, siang?

Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Yunho yang hanya tertutupi kaus tipis, "Bukankah seharusnya kita menemui Jae Hyung hari ini?" ia berusaha mengingatkan sahabatnya yang kini langsung melotot.

"Mwo?! Ini sudah siang? Aish!" Yunho langsung masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dengan kelabakan. Seperti mahasiswa yang telat datang ke sekolah dan sedang terburu-buru bersiap, ia melakukannya sekarang. Seperti mengambil handuk yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar mandi, namun ia tetap saja memiliki kebiasaan yang belum hilang sampai sekarang. Sampai membuat Yoochun yang melihat menghembuskan napasnya, yaitu berlama-lama di kamar mandi.

"Aish kebiasaan aneh. Berlama-lama di kamar mandi? Seperti yeoja saja, ck," Junsu menggerutu lalu menarik lengan kekasihnya ke arah lift. Lebih baik mereka menunggu di restouran hotel dari pada di kamar Yunho kelamaan.

.

.

.

**CKIT**

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan intens, lalu gantian menatap kekasihnya yang dari hotel tadi menyetir, "Hyung," ia memanggil Yunho yang sedang menatap sebuah rumah bergaya modern lewat jendela.

Yunho tidak menoleh, "Ne?" ia menjawab dengan nada pelan tidak bersemangat.

Yoochun membuka sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi melingkari pundak dan pinggangnya, lalu menatap sahabatnya lewat kaca spion, "Yun, kau yakin mau masuk sendiri?" ia memperhatikan pergerakan Yunho dengan seksama.

Yunho mengangguk pelan tanpa menghilangkan pandangannya dari rumah di samping mobil, "Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka baik-baik," ia menggumam.

Junsu menghela napas, sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tapi sepertinya membiarkan Yunho yang pergi duluan lebih baik, nanti ia bisa menyusul bersama Yoochun ketika masalah beres.

Yoochun mengangguk paham, "Arraseo. Kka, cepat pergi!"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil setelah Yoochun menarik tuas kunci pada pintu. Kakinya yang panjang menapak dengan langkah angkuh, tangannya terulur untuk membuka sebuah pagar pendek di depannya.

"Yun, aku pinjam mobil ini dulu ne! Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai kami kemari! Jja!"

Suara Yoochun membuat Yunho menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk. Suara derum mesin mobil yang dinyalakan Yoochun membuat Yunho kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada pagar tadi, mendorongnya sedikit agar ia bisa masuk. Bersamaan dengan masuknya ia ke sebuah halaman rumah yang subur oleh tanaman hias, Yoochun dan Junsu pergi meninggalkannya terpaku sendirian menatap rumah yang rasanya sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Langkahnya mendekat pada sebuah pintu bercat coklat dengan sebuah gantungan natal yang sudah lama terpasang di depannya persis. Ia menimang, akankah keputusannya datang ke sini itu, tepat?

**TOK TOK**

Dengan segenap tekad dan keberanian, ia mengetuk pintu itu dua kali. Sunyi, tidak ada balasan. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk mengetuk.

**TOK TOK**

Dan derap langkah seseorang dari dalam membuatnya tahu jika ada seseorang di dalam rumah.

**CKLEK**

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang rapih seperti ingin pergi, membuat namja bermata musang itu terpaku. Ia tahu betul siapa yeoja yang kini tengah menatap geram padanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" nada tak bersahabat di keluarkan oleh yeoja cantik di depannya.

Yunho mendadak gugup, atau mungkin takut? "Annyeong, Eomonim…" ia menunduk untuk memberikan salam sopan.

Heechul memandang geram pada menantu yang telah ia coret dari daftar orang baiknya, "Mau apa kau kesini?!" pertanyaan yang sama ia ulang untuk Yunho yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Joongie," Yunho tersenyum saat menyebut nama kesayangan yang biasa dipakai orang terdekat Jaejoong, termasuk dirinya.

Heechul berdecih, "Untuk apa? Membicarakan masalah perceraian kalian?"

Yunho menunduk lalu menghela napas, "Tidak bisakah Eomonim tidak berburuk sangka padaku dulu? Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah diantara kami…" ia mendongak untuk menatap dalam mata yeoja di depannya.

Heechul melihat sebuah harapan dan penyesalan pada mata juga kalimat yang dilontarkan menantunya, tapi ia tidak boleh langsung memaafkan menantunya itu begitu saja, "Masuklah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku akan menghubungi Hangeng agar pulang sekarang juga," Heechul melangkah masuk lalu menelepon seseorang lewat telepon rumah.

Yunho masuk ke rumah itu dengan langkah pelan. Ia memutuskan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan menunggu Heechul keluar dari dalam, dan juga menunggu Hangeng yang kata Eomonimnya akan pulang sekarang.

Sepuluh menit terlewati. Yunho duduk dengan canggung di ruang tamu bersama Heechul dan juga Hangeng yang langsung pulang begitu mendengar kedatangannya. Yunho sedikit melihat sekitarnya, berharap menemukan Jaejoong di dekatnya. Namun ia tak menemukan sosok cantik yang dulu selalu menemaninya saat ia kesepian, seseorang yang disayanginya, orang yang mencintainya. Yunho berpikir mungkin Jaejoong bersembunyi di kamar karena belum mau bertemu dengannya. Sebuah dehaman yang agak menggema di ruang sepi itu menyadarkan Yunho dari pemikirannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berani datang kesini?" Hangeng memulai pembicaraan dengan nada dingin yang ketara.

Yunho menatap Hangeng, "Abeoji, aku kesini untuk meminta maaf," ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Heechul menatap Yunho yang menunduk dengan dua pergelangan tangan di lututnya seolah bersujud, "Minta maaf, katamu?" ia bertanya sarkastik.

"Ne, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Joongie, juga Abeoji dan Eomonim…"

"Cih! Kau kira perbuatanmu mudah dimaafkan hah?" Hangeng langsung berteriak dengan amarah yang telah ia tahan sejak pulang dari kantor.

"Yeobo, tenangkan dirimu…" Heechul mengelus pelan pundak suaminya.

Yunho semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Ia paham betul kenapa Hangeng sampai marah begitu padanya,

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada perasaan Jaejoong, kau mau menyakitinya lagi?!" Hangeng tetap bicara dengan amarah yang berusaha ia tahan.

Yunho menggeleng dan mendongak, "Ani, Abeoji. Bukan begitu maksud kedatanganku," mata musangnya dapat melihat mata Hangeng yang berkilat marah di depannya.

"Meminta maaf lalu meminta cerai secara langsung, huh?" kali ini Heechul bertanya sarkastik. Ia tidak peduli walau sebelumnya ia berusaha menenangkan suaminya, tapi ia yang kali ini sinis pada Yunho. Yeoja itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan langsung mendekati Yunho yang mendongak menatap dirinya.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Yunho. Namja bermata sipit itu diam dan hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan panas di pipi kirinya. Yunho tetap diam tak bergeming dan hanya berani menatap lantai yang ia pijak. Ia mengerti jika rasa sakit dari tamparan Heechul, tidak seberapa dengan sakit hati yang dirasakan Jaejoong terhadap kata-kata pedasnya waktu itu.

Hangeng menatap tajam pada Yunho, "Bahkan yang kudengar kau menolak kehadiran cucuku, benar begitu?!"

Yunho terkejut dan langsung menatap Heechul dan Hangeng yang menatapnya penuh kekesalan, kekecewaan, juga kesedihan. "Cucu?"

Heechul semakin kesal dengan ucapan Yunho yang seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Bahkan kau bilang kehamilan Jaejoong itu aneh, hah?"

Yunho melotot terkejut, "Ja – jadi itu semua … benar? Joongi ha – mil? Tapi bagaimana bi – sa?" ia seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**BRAK**

"Kau bahkan tidak mencoba mempercayai ucapannya kan? Kau anggap semua itu lelucon hah?! Suami macam apa kau!" Hangeng memukul meja kayu di hadapannya dengan kencang. Amarah seakan sudah penuh dalam dirinya, ia kecewa pada menantunya.

Heechul yang terkejut tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan hanya memperhatikan Hangeng yang sekarang tengah mengatur napas menahan emosi.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke hadapan kedua mertuanya yang terhalangi sebuah meja kayu. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, ia bersujud di hadapan Hangeng yang menatap datar dirinya, dan Heechul yang terkejut atas perbuatan menantunya yang terkenal dingin.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Heechul cepat-cepat melangkah ke hadapan Yunho. Namun sebuah tangan kekar menghalanginya dengan menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang mau dia lakukan!" Hangeng berucap tegas.

"Yeobo?" Heechul memandang pada Hangeng yang menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya yeoja itu beringsut duduk lagi di sebelah suaminya.

"Abeoji, Eomonim, biarkan aku bertemu Jaejoong. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik…" Yunho menunduk, tak berani menatap Hangeng ataupun Heechul yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

Hangeng menghela napas panjang, "Pergilah. Aku takkan membiarkanmu bertemu Joongie lagi, tunggu saja persidangan kalian setelah cucuku lahir."

Yunho melotot, "Ye? Andwae! Abeoji, jebbal…"

"Kau tahu Yun? Saat awal-awal Joongie di sini, dia menangis semalaman. Beberapa hari setelahnya, ia sering menyendiri memandangi langit di beranda belakang. Kadang ia duduk di ruang tamu ini, menunggu seseorang yang ia cintai datang dan memeluknya. Ia sering cerita begitu padaku," Heechul berkata seolah bercerita, berceria bagaimana keseharian selama Jaejoong di rumah itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Yunho mencelos. Apa selama ini Jaejoongnya menunggunya? Apa kata-katanya terakhir kali sangat menyakitkan? Jika iya, betapa bodohnya dia saat itu.

"Dia selalu berharap kau datang dan menjemputnya. Dia juga berharap kau ada disisinya saat dia mengalami kesulitan di masa hamilnya," Heechul melanjutkan setelah menghela napas, "Dia percaya kau suami yang bertanggung jawab, kau juga pasti jadi Appa yang baik untuk aegya kalian, dia juga sering ke gereja dekat rumah. Berdoa untuk kesehatan aegya kalian, juga untukmu…" Heechul menatap sebuah figura foto di atas meja nakas tepat di sebelah sofa yang ia duduki, matanya menatap sendu foto anaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Yunho semakin merasa bersalah pada 'istri'nya. Ia berharap Jaejoong ada di hadapannya sekarang, supaya ia bisa memeluknya erat sesuai harapan namja cantiknya itu.

Hangeng berdeham, ia tidak mau istrinya meneruskan cerita yang hanya membuat yeoja itu bersedih meratapi nasib anak mereka. "Pulanglah, Joongie tidak ada di sini."

Yunho terkejut, ia langsung menatap Abeojinya dengan penuh tanya, "Eodieseo? Dimana Jaejoongie, Abeoji, Eomonim?"

Hangeng menatap istrinya lalu mengangguk.

Heechul menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menatap menantunya yang masih bersujud di depan mereka, "Joongie dalam perjalanan ke Jepang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian kalau ngga terlalu dapet feelnya, aku udah usahain update hari ini juga, ya beginilah jadinya :) Dan untuk semua yang nebak namja tambahan di fic ini, mian kalau orangnya belum keluar, masih rahasia, hehe :D Oh dan satu lagi, ada yang nanya, bukannya kehamilan 1-4 bulan ngga boleh naik pesawat kan? Mian ne, itu aku ngga terlalu tahu, aku juga anggap itu possible thing aja kalau di fiction, hehe maksa ya? :)

.

**Review ne? Please d(-x-)b**

.

**Gomawo, 30/5/2013 10:00 PM**

.

**Jason**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and 1 another man  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan rumah bergaya eropa dengan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja putih yang ditutupi dengan jas kasual berwarna biru dongker berbahan mahal. Ia membalikkan tubuh kekarnya menghadap mobil yang kini kaca jendela depannya dibuka.

"Yo Yun! Apa kau yakin akan di rumah seharian ini? Tidak ingin ikut Junsu menginap di rumahku?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan dengan lesu, "Ani. Aku ingin istirahat di rumah, sekalian memikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya," ia menghela napas lelah dan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pening.

"Ish! Itu sih karena kau yang mendadak pabbo, Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyusul Jae Hyung ke Jepang? Dan malah langsung menyeret aku dan Chunnie pulang ke Seoul cepat-cepat, mengganggu rencana liburanku saja," Junsu mengomel pada Yunho. Terang saja ia mengomel, saat sedang asik-asiknya bermesraan dengan Yoochun di hotel mereka, namja bermata musang itu malah datang dengan menggedor-gedor pintu, jadilah mereka berdua yang tidak jadi melanjutkan tahap 'kemesraan' mereka.

Yunho memilih menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa rasa pening itu semakin menjadi-jadi, mungkin efek jetlag.

"Sepertinya kau sakit, Yun. Kka, lebih baik kau masuk ke rumah, minum obat, dan langsung istirahat, ne? Besok pagi-pagi ada meeting dengan klien seharian kata sekertarismu tadi, ingat kan?" Yoochun berusaha mengingatkan pembicaraan Yunho dengan sekertarisnya saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne. Aku masuk dulu," lalu tanpa mengucapkan salam, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang biasanya ia tinggali dengan Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu.

Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Yunho yang berjalan seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga sedikit pun.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan, "Kajja, kita teruskan liburan kita di rumahku, otte?" ia tersenyum nakal pada Junsu yang kini terfokus menatapnya.

"Yah! Pervert!"

Yoochun mengerling dengan tatapan nakalnya, "Tapi kau suka kan?" ia menarik turunkan alisnya.

Junsu memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu, Chunnie pervert!"

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa santai di depan televisi. Ia meletakkan bantal kecil empuk di bawah kepalanya yang kini ia pijat-pijat pelan. Ia meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa panjang itu dengan nyaman. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya yang belum ia istirahakan selama lebih dari dua belas jam penuh. Jika sudah begini, biasanya Jaejoong akan datang dengan sebaskom air hangat, lalu mengelap tubuh lelahnya. Atau biasanya Jaejoong akan duduk di belakangnya, lalu memijat pundak dan punggungnya yang pegal karena seharian duduk di kursi. Ah, ia jadi merindukan semua kehangatan yang selalu diberikan oleh namja cantiknya itu, yang sekarang entah berada di Jepang bagian mana. Yunho hanya bisa menghela napasnya berkali-kali, jika sudah mengingat 'istri'nya yang sekarang entah berada di mana, ia hanya bisa bertemu dimimpinya. Ia kini merasa sangat merindukan Jaejoongienya, ingin rasanya memeluk namja cantik itu, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang pastinya diinginkannya saat ini. Melindunginya dari semua bahaya, menjaganya dari semua namja yang memandangnya lapar, juga memeluk erat Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu kesepian atau butuh kasih sayangnya. Andai ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya sekarang ini pada Jaejoong, pasti ia akan dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat dan yang berakhir di ranjang. Ah, pikiran seorang Jung Yunho yang terkena jetlag sedang terpenuhi pikiran kotor. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan ia tidak merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang 'istri', ia sungguh merindukannya. Tapi mengingat Jaejoongienya yang katanya hamil, ia jadi tersenyum masam. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Yang ia dengar dari Eomonimnya, Jaejoongienya semakin kurus, karena makanan yang dimakannya terkadang dimuntahkan lagi. Katanya sih itu sejenis morning sickness, atau apalah, Yunho tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Yang jelas saat ini ia ingin memeluk Jaejoongnya yang ia yakin bersama Changmin, karena tidak mungkin mertuanya membiarkan namja cantik mereka untuk berpergian sendiri, karena katanya, yah, hamil.

Karena merasa peningnya tidak hilang walau ia sudah memijat kepalanya sendiri, namja bermata musang itu bangkit perlahan, dan mulai melangkah ke arah dapur. Ia berniat meminum obat penghilang rasa pusingnya, namun ketika membuka lemari tempat biasa Jaejoong menyimpan segala obat dan bahan-bahan makanan cepat saji. Hal yang ditemukannya pertama kali ketika membuka lemari adalah sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen emas dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Dan kotak itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka akan menemukan hal yang biasa ia lihat di supermarket bagian kesehatan. Lalu ia menggumam membaca dua kata besar yang dominan dari semua kalimat-kalimat kecil lainnya.

"Maternal milk?"

.

.

.

**Kagoshima Harbour, Japang**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di tanah Jepang. Ia dan Changmin baru saja sampai di pelabuhan Kagoshima setelah dua jam perjalanan dari pelabuhan Shanghai tadi siang. Keduanya kini memutuskan untuk transit di salah satu restouran besar dengan bangunan khas Jepang dekat pelabuhan. Jaejoong duduk di salah satu meja berfuton, dan Changmin ikut duduk setelah meletakkan kopernya dan Jaejoong di sisi yang kosong.

"Hangatnya…" Jaejoong tersenyum merasakan kehangatan dari futon yang dinyalakan.

Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya, memang cuaca akhir-akhir ini agak dingin. Apalagi mereka baru saja melalui perjalanan laut, "Hyung, mau pesan apa? Waktu sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, jika saja Ahjumma tahu, aku bisa dicincang habis karena anak kesayangannya kelaparan," ia memasang wajah yang mendramatisir.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan, "Yah! Eommaku bukan singa tahu!"

Changmin nyengir lebar, "Arra arra, lalu kau mau pesan apa Hyung?"

Jaejoong meraih buku menu di hadapan mereka, membuka halaman lembar per lembarnya, dan matanya berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang menunjukkan sebuah gambar makanan.

Changmin memperhatikkan wajah Jaejoong yang berbinar, "Wae, Hyung?"

Jaejoong menunjukkan gambarnya pada Changmin, "Sashimi, Minnie…"

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk, "Mengidam, eoh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan rona merah dipipinya, "A – ani. Aku memang sedang ingin makan ini, Min."

"Sama saja, Hyung."

Jaejoong diam dengan wajah tertunduk malu dan Changmin berdiri dari duduknya untuk memesan secara langsung ke waitress di dekat kasir layaknya rumah makan modern.

Namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia bisa melihat banyak pasangan juga keluarga yang sedang memakan makanan mereka. Tak sedikit juga yang sendirian dan asik dengan gadget di tangan mereka, Jaejoong tersenyum, beruntung Changmin ikut dengannya, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa kesepian atau terlalu terfokus pada gadget agar mengobati perasaan kesepiannya.

**PUK**

Sebuah tangan hinggap di pundak Jaejoong yang kini berjengit kaget, "Lama tidak bertemu, Jae…" seorang namja tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang kini memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Hyunjoong Hyung?"

"Apa kabarmu, Jae?" namja bertubuh tegap tinggi dan tentunya sangat manly itu duduk tepat di samping Jaejoong, memasukkan kakinya ke bawah futon yang hangat.

Jaejoong tersenyum rindu menatap namja tampan di sampingnya yang kini tengah menatapnya intens, namja yang dulu selalu menemaninya saat masa-masanya kuliah, "Baik! Hyung lihat sendiri kan?" ia tersenyum menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia bertemu dengan sunbaenya dulu itu.

Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong dengan intens, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari namja cantik di depannya ini, "Jae, aku rasa kau sedikit lebih gemuk ne, dari pada saat kuliah dulu."

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk, "Setiap orang pasti memiliki perubahan fisik setiap tahun yang terlewati, Hyung juga sekarang terlihat lebih berotot, pasti nge-gym, ne?" ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karena sepertinya ia tidak ingin memberitahu kehamilannya, takut Hyunjoong berpikiran sama seperti Yunho yang menganggapnya aneh.

Hyunjoong tersenyum lebar, "Kau memperhatikannya ternyata. Ne, aku nge-gym karena memang waktuku banyak yang kosong, jadi menghabiskannya dengan cara nge-gym."

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Banyak waktu? Memangnya Hyung tidak bekerja?"

Hyunjoong tersenyum, ternyata Jaejoong tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, "Hyung mengurus perusahaan Appa di Jepang ini, dan aku punya orang kepercayaanku untuk berada di kantor setiap hari. Kau ingat kan kalau aku tidak suka dengan pekerjaan kantoran begitu?"

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya, "Mana mungkin aku lupa, Hyung. Kau dulu selalu mengeluh kalau Appamu memaksamu mengurus perusahaannya, dan kau sering bercerita bagaimana membosankannya berada di kantor padahal seharusnya anak kuliahan sepertimu menghabiskan waktu dengan teman dan kekasih," Jaejoong nampak menerawang mengingatnya.

Hyunjoong tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan saat ini, "Kau tidak berubah, Jae. Tetap cantik," ia menusuk-nusuk pipi putih Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jaejoong langsung mendelik sebal, "Yah Hyung! Aku ini tampan, bukan cantik! Ingat itu baik-baik!" ia membuang wajah dari Hyunjoong yang kini tertawa senang.

"Hyunjoong Hyung?" Changmin datang dan langsung menyadari keberadaan namja lain di meja tempatnya dan Jaejoong duduk tadi.

"Changmin–_ah_?"

"Whoa, apa kabarmu, Hyung? Sepertinya suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini," Changmin menempati tempat kosong tepat di depan Jaejoong yang masih tak mau menoleh pada Hyunjoong, mungkin juga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Changmin di depannya. Ngambek, eoh?

Hyunjoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Sebenarnya aku ada meeting tadi di resto ini, saat mau pulang, tak sengaja melihat namja cantik ini," ia melirik pada Jaejoong yang langsung mendelik kesal padanya.

"Yah!"

"Pesanan anda, Changmin–_ssi_," seorang pelayan datang bersamaan dengan sebuah nampan di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya terulur menurunkan piring-piring berisi makanan Jepang, diikuti beberapa yeoja yang ikut mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan Changmin yang ternyata sangat banyak.

"Wah, sepertinya kau pesan banyak, Changmin–_ah_," Hyunjoong berdecak terkejut melihat banyaknya pelayan yang datang dan menaruh piring-piring makanan yang isinya berbeda-beda. Sepertinya ia memesan seluruh makanan di sini, eoh?

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Aku lapar, Hyung. Lagipula kita kan perlu mencicipi semua menu di sini, hehe."

Hyunjoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, rupanya kebiasaan lama belum berubah, "Masih suka makan, eoh?"

"Jangankan makan, dia juga masih jadi evil kalau bertemu denganku," Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjoong dengan pandangan berbinar menatap Sashimi yang tertata cantik di atas piring.

"Makanlah, Hyung. Jangan hanya menatap lapar mereka, bisa-bisa berpindah ke perutku secara tiba-tiba lho," Changmin menggoda Jaejoong dengan menarik pelan piring yang di atasnya terdapat Sashimi ke arahnya.

Jaejoong mendelik dan langsung menarik cepat piring itu dari tangan Changmin, "Yah! Jangan rebut makananku!"

Hyunjoong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua hobaenya saat masih kuliah di Seoul, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Ia jadi ingat saat jika dirinya terpuruk dulu, pasti Jaejoong datang dengan Changmin juga Junsu dan langsung berusaha menghiburnya, apapun caranya. Ah, bagaimana kabar si pantat bebek itu?

"Hyung sudah makan?" Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong yang melamun seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Hyunjoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat telapak tangan Jaejoong melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya persis, "Ah, Hyung sudah makan. Kalian makanlah," ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang mulai makan makanannya, dan ia tertawa melihat bagaimana Changmin melahap makanannya dengan cepat, seolah takut habis.

"Kenapa tertawa, Hyung?" setelah menelan makanannya, Changmin menyadari jika sedari tadi Hyunjoong menatapnya sembari tertawa dengan mulut yang ditutupi tangan, menghindari suara tawa yang keluar.

"Ani. Hyung hanya lucu saja melihatmu makan dengan lahap, kebiasaan lamamu memang tidak berubah, ne?"

Jaejoong tergelak, ia tertawa di sela kunyahannya, "Uh, uhuk…" dan ia tersedak sendiri oleh makanannya.

Hyunjoong dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah gelas kecil dan langsung mengisinya dengan teh dari teko kecil, lalu membantu Jaejoong meminumnya perlahan, "Hati-hati, Jae. Kau tertawa sambil makan, tersedak kan…"

Changmin hanya bisa bergeleng melihat Jaejoong yang tersedak karena menertawakannya.

Setelah Jaejoong sudah tidak tersedak, Hyunjoong jadi ingat sesuatu, "Ah iya, dimana kalian menginap nantinya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng tanda ia tidak tahu, ia melirik Changmin sekilas, bagaimana pun namja bertubuh jangkung itulah yang membawanya ke Jepang.

"Molla, kami hanya tinggal mencari hotel terdekat dan kami bisa tidur," Changmin membalas santai sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang brutal.

Jaejoong mendelik, "Yah! Kalau tahu begitu aku tak mau ikut denganmu! Bagaimana bisa kau santai begitu?!"

Hyunjoong mengulum senyumnya melihat Jaejoong yang kini mengomel pada Changmin yang tersedak karena terkejut dibentak dan dimaki-maki oleh Jaejoong. Ah, ia ingat, saat acara kelulusannya dulu, ia melihat Jaejoong yang menangisinya, juga Changmin yang merengek karena tidak ada lagi orang yang berbaik hati mentraktirnya sampai ia puas. Ia tertawa sendiri mengingatnya, bagaimana kehidupan kedua orang di depannya ini saat kepergiannya ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan Appanya dulu? Ah, ia jadi ingin menanyakan semua hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kedua namja berbeda fisik di depannya ini. Cuma ada satu solusi.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di rumahku?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian kalau dua hari ngga update, alasannya karena aku sekeluarga harus ambil penerbangan pagi hari Jum'at menuju Australia. Ada sepupu yang mau menikah hari sabtunya. Dan hari Jum'at juga aku sakit, mimisan dua kali dalam sehari, agak pusing juga pas sampai sana, mungkin jetlag. Tentang **Maternal** **milk ** itu adalah susu ibu hamil, dan karena aku ngga bisa nyebut merk jadinya cuman itu yang aku cantumin. Ah, mian kalau kolom author note ini malah jadi diary aneh tentang author, haha mian. Karena ada yang bertanya tentang identitas asli saya, saya cuman kasih tau kalau saya itu cowok, seorang fudanshi keturunan Indo-Aussie. Kalau ada yang mau kenalan juga boleh, ada facebook, twitter, atau PM juga boleh ;) Dan Gomawo buat support dan kata-kata penyemangat untuk adikku ne, dia sekarang sudah sembuh, hanya tinggal masa pemulihan :) Dan kali ini namja lain muncul kan? Yap, beberapa dari kalian benar, Kim Hyunjoong!

.

**Review ne? \(x.x)/**

**.**

**Gomawo 2/6/2013 4:30 PM**

**.**

**Jason**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 6 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil, tiga namja mulai bersenda gurau. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar sebuah lelucon salah satu dari mereka. Kadang mereka sekedar mengobrol untuk mengobati kerinduan dan tahun-tahun yang terlewati. Namun seorang namja cantik kini mulai memandangi jendela mobil, memandang hamparan laut yang luas dengan beberapa kapal pesiar maupun nelayan yang berhenti di dermaga. Namja tampan yang menyetir mobil memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi dari si namja cantik tadi dengan seksama. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa namja cantik itu kini memendam masalah yang begitu dalam dan rumit. Meski ia tidak tahu apa itu, ia tidak mau mengungkitnya sekarang-sekarang ini, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Seorang namja dengan tubuh jangkung, melihat sorot mata si namja tampan yang berubah kerap kali memandangi si namja cantik. Dan ia membiarkannya saja, toh Hyungnya tidak masalah.

Jaejoong, namja cantik itu mulai menyenderkan kepalanya pada sisi jendela mobil. Ia menatap hamparan air laut yang diselingi dengan ombak yang lalu dibawa ke daratan. Ia bisa melihat pantai yang juga kini lumayan banyak pengunjung yang berlibur serta membawa keluarganya, betapa irinya dia ketika melihat seorang namja yang tengah memeluk mesra seorang yeoja dengan perut besarnya, menikmati angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan rambut sang yeoja yang terurai panjang, juga menikmati sunset yang begitu indah. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada sosok berwajah kecil dengan mata musangnya yang kerap kali memandang tajam. Suaminya, orang yang ia cintai, orang yang memiliki sebagian serpihan hatinya yang telah terlanjur menjadi kepingan saat terakhir kali mereka berbincang. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas ujung kemeja panjang yang ia kenakan, juga sebelah tangan yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya perlahan tanpa ingin diketahui namja lain yang kini tengah menyetir mobil.

"Jae, kau sakit?" Hyunjoong bertanya disela kegiatannya menyetir, sesekali ia melirik Changmin yang kini tertidur pulas di jok belakang melalui kaca spion.

Jaejoong refleks menoleh dan mendapati Hyunjoong meliriknya sedikit sebelum akhirnya menatap jalanan di depannya, "Ani, Hyung. Waeyo?" ia mengerjapkan mata besarnya, membuat siapapun pasti teralihkan dan menjadi gemas.

Hyunjoong tertawa kecil setelah melihat kerjapan mata yang menurutnya lucu itu, "Kau sepertinya terkena mabuk laut ne? Atau mungkin kekenyangan menghabiskan makanan di resto bersama Changmin, eoh?" ia berniat menggoda hobaenya itu yang kini pipinya merona.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sunbaenya dulu itu, "Aish! Aku kan sedang masa pertumbuhan! Ini juga untuk – " ia berhenti bicara, lalu menutup bibirnya sendiri setelah menyadari apa yang akan ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Ia hampir saja bilang bahwa ia makan banyak untuk aegyanya, apa nanti pendapat Hyunjoong kalau tahu dia yang seorang namja tengah hamil? Pasti namja yang memiliki rambut coklat kepirangan itu berpikiran sama dengan 'suami'nya.

Hyunjoong mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa ucapannya dihentikan? Seolah tak ingin sesuatu terungkap begitu saja, "Untuk apa, Jae?"

Jaejoong tergagap, "Un – untuk… tubuhku! Apa Hyung lupa kalau aku terlalu kurus untuk ukuran namja? Aku kan juga ingin punya tubuh kekar seperti Hyung!" ia agak sulit menemukan alasan yang dapat membuat Hyunjoong tak lagi bertanya macam-macam.

Hyunjoong memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala, ia langsung menatap Jaejoong secara intens, "Benarkah? Sepertinya kau sudah gemukan, Jae. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk makan banyak kalau hanya karena kau mau sedikit lebih gemuk."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Jeongmal? Berarti bagus itu, Hyung," ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin agar Hyunjoong teralihkan.

Hyunjoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ne. Aigoo, lihatlah pipimu! Sepertinya tidak seimbang dengan tubuhmu," ia mencubit pelan pipi Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu merintih sakit.

"Aw appo…"

"Perutmu nampak lebih buncit, ne? Apa kau tidak pernah olah raga lagi, Jae? Jangan-jangan lemak semua isinya," Hyunjoong nampak ingin menggoda Jaejoong, tangannya mengulur akan menyentuh perut Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu langsung menepisnya cepat-cepat. "Waeyo?" ia bertanya pada Jaejoong yang kini menunduk takut.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

**TIN TIN**

Suara klakson mobil yang berhenti di belakang mobil Hyunjoong, membuat namja yang lahir tanggal 6 Juni itu mengalihkan genggaman tangannya yang sempat menggenggam telapak tangan halus milik Jaejoong. Matanya yang sipit kini terfokus pada jalanan besar perfektur Miyazaki dengan banyaknya mobil serta sepeda motor yang berlalu lalang di jalanan besar tersebut. Walau dalam hatinya, Hyunjoong memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang menggantung dan ingin mendapatkan jawabannya segera.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega setelah mobil kembali berjalan di atas jalanan beraspal luas tersebut. Dalam hati ia merutuki tangannya yang refleks menolak tangan Hyunjoong tadi. Ia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada janinnya, ia selalu melatih refleksnya sesuai ajaran Heechul padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia yakin, Hyunjoong pasti akan bertanya macam-macam nanti, dia harus bilang sejujurnya kah? Belum, ia belum ingin membeberkannya, karena ia tidak mau dibenci dan dipandang jijik nantinya, ia belum siap akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih keluaran tahun lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pagar tinggi yang terbuka lebar seperti sengaja untuk umum. Pengemudinya berhenti hanya untuk memandangi sebuah foto dalam sebuah figura dengan aksen ukir yang rumit. Mata musangnya bergerak kesana kemari memandang tiga orang yang ada di dalam foto, seorang bocah namja yang ditemani kedua orang tuanya di samping kanan dan kirinya. Seorang bocah yang dengan sikap periangnya tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, sedangkah kedua orang tuanya memasang wajah datar, namun walau begitu tidak mengurangi rasa antusiasme yang tergambar di wajah bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Yunho, namja yang sedari tadi terus menatapi foto keluarganya belasan tahun silam itu mulai menarik tuas rem dan menjalankan mobil miliknya perlahan. Makam-makam besar dan banyaklah yang menyambut pemandangannya. Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport putihnya, namja dengan marga Jung itu langsung berjalan menuju gundukan makam besar yang letaknya tak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai pada tujuannya, di hadapannya sekarang adalah dua buah makam dengan sebuah batu pahatan yang bertuliskan **Jung, 정**.

"Appa, Eomma, Yunho datang…"

Yunho bersujud sebanyak tiga kali pada kedua makam di hadapannya. Pada makam kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Appa, Eomma, mianhae… Aku tidak bisa jadi namja yang bertanggung jawab… Joongie pergi dari sisiku karena sikap pengecut dan rasa takutku… Eotthokae Eomma? Namja kecilmu ini tak bisa memegang janji Appa… Aku sudah bersikap pengecut dan, dan, mianhae…"

Namja bermata musang itu menghela napas sejenak, menahan buliran bening yang telah lama tidak keluar dari mata musangnya.

"Aku janji, aku akan membawa pulang Joongie dan takkan kulepas dia lagi dari sisiku… Seperti janjiku pada Appa dulu…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian chapter ini sedikit wordsnya, sangat malah, ne? Saya lagi sakit perut, parah, udah ngga bisa ditahan, tapi bukan masalah toilet lho ini. Okay, buat yang baca, gomawo :) Yang udah review kemarin, gomawo :) Semoga yang review banyak, mengingat chapter 5 kemarin sedikit :(

.

**Review ne? :)**

.

**Gomawo 3/6/2013 9:00 PM**

.

**Jason**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 7 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

**_Italic_ = Flashback**

**.**

Hyunjoong duduk diam menatap wajah lelah yang tergambar jelas pada wajah putih dan lembut Jaejoong. Tangannya terulur dan langsung menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata besar Jaejoong yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Ia berpikir, pasti Jaejoong tengah melewati masa sulit, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedari tadi dipikirkan namja cantik di depannya. Karena sejak awal menaiki mobil, saat melihat pasangan yang tengah berduaan memadu kasih di jalan, ia dapat melihat sinar redup di mata besar ciri khas Jaejoong. Ia juga bisa mendengar samar-samar Jaejoong menggumamkan nama seseorang dalam tidurnya. Tapi ia tidak begitu memfokuskan pendengarannya pada gumaman Jaejoong saat di jalan tadi. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar Jaejoong yang menggumamkan kata maaf dan jebbal berkali-kali, _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jae? Adakah yang mengganggu pikiranmu?_ Ia hanya bisa bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Ah Hyung… Kita sudah sampai?" Changmin yang sedari awal perjalanan telah terlelap kini membuka mata dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Suara Changmin yang serak-serak karena baru bangun tidur menyadarkan Hyunjoong, tangan yang entah sejak kapan bertumpu di kursi Jaejoong pun cepat-cepat ditariknya kembali, dengan gugup ia menjawab, "A – ah, ne."

"Eunggh… Ki – ta, sampai?" kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bergerak kesana kemari, lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang dan berukuran luas dari jendela mobilnya, "Wah, rumahmu luas ya Hyung?"

Hyunjoong terkikik pelan mendapatkan reaksi kekanakan dari Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu.

Changmin pun tertawa melihat Hyungnya yang kini telah keluar dari mobil dan memandang rumah bergaya Jepang di depannya dengan mata berbinar, "Hyung! Kau itu sudah besar. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun, ne?"

"Aish! Menggangguku saja!" Jaejoong menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan memasuki rumah Hyunjoong, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Dan Hyunjoong yang berdiri di depan Jaejoong dan Changmin berhenti, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap kedua namja yang telah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri itu, "Yang sebelah kanan kamarmu, Min. Dan yang di sebelah kiri kamarmu, Jae."

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kamarku yang kanan, dan Jae Hyung yang kiri? Apa bedanya, Hyung?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin yang sebenarnya ditunjukan untuk Hyunjoong, "Mungkin kamarku lebih bagus dari padamu, Minnie," dan ia terkikik setelah mengatakannya.

"Aish! Kenapa kami dibedakan?! Jangan pilih kasih dong Hyung…" Changmin memasang wajah memelasnya pada Hyunjoon yang kini tertawa.

Hyunjoong menghentikkan tawanya ketika Changmin dan Jaejoong melototkan mata padanya, "Tidak ada bedanya, Min, Jae. Jika kalian mau bertukar, silahkan saja."

"Ani!" Jaejoong dan Changmin berteriak bersamaan.

Hyunjoong tertawa melihat sikap kedua namja berbeda fisik dan sifat di depannya yang kini cepat-cepat memasuki kamar yang tadi telah disebutkannya sebelumnya. Dan meninggalkannya yang terus memandangi punggung Jaejoong, entah rasanya ia ingin memeluk namja cantik itu dan membiarkannya menangis di pundaknya saat ini juga. Namun ia hanya bisa memandang punggun yang ia yakin ringkih tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu geser kamar.

.

.

.

_"Appa!"_

_Yunho kecil berlari cepat menghampiri sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di halaman rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati sang Appa yang melebarkan tangannya menyambut dirinya yang kini berhambur pada pelukan hangat Appa yang baru hari ini di temuinya lagi setelah enam bulan lamanya pergi dinas._

_"Aigoo, Yunho Appa sudah berat begini…"_

_Yunho kecil tersenyum mendengar godaan Appanya yang ia yakin benar, "Appa! Appa! Appa!" ia terus menyerukan memanggil Appanya yang kini menggendongnya, tapi ia diturunkan begitu sang Appa meringis sakit tanpa suara._

_"Yunho, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu, ne?"_

_"Appa? Gwaenchanayo?" seulas wajah khawatir terbayang di wajah kecilnya, tangannya terulur membantu Appanya masuk ke dalam rumah besar mereka. Seorang maid sudah masuk terlebih dahulu untuk membawa koper-koper besar Appanya._

_Appanya hanya bisa geleng kepala selagi mereka melangkah bersama ke dalam ruang tamu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa besar yang empuk. Sang Appa tangannya kini beralih mengelus kepala kecil anaknya._

_"Appa, apa Appa sakit? Perlu Yunho ambilkan obat? Atau Appa mau mandi? Biar Yunho siapkan air panas, Otthokae?" berbagai pertanyaan penuh perhatian ditujukan untuk sang Appa yang kini tersenyum, dan dia tertegun melihatnya. Bocah berumur dua belas tahun ini sepertinya mengerti jika sang Appa tengah tersenyum di atas rasa sakit yang mungkin tengah menderanya._

_Appanya menggeleng pelan, "Yunho, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu," nada bicara Appanya mendadak serius, dan ia tahu jika sudah begini, ia tidak boleh membantah._

_Yunho kecil mengangguk, "Ne, Appa?"_

_"Kau tahu kan, kalau Eommamu meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, karena penyakitnya?"_

_Yunho kecil mengangguk pelan, "Waeyo, Appa?"_

_Ia bisa melihat dimata Appanya terdapat gurat lelah dan juga kesedihan, "Kau mau berjanji pada Appa?"_

_Lagi-lagi Yunho kecil mengangguk menyanggupi, dan kini tanpa kata._

_"Appa tidak bisa lama bersamamu, Yun. Dan Appa mohon, jika kau sudah besar nanti, kau harus jadi orang yang bertanggung jawab pada keluargamu kelak, ne?"_

_Yunho kecil tertegun, ia menatap lekat pada wajah Appanya yang menatapnya penuh keseriusan, "Appa mau kemana lagi? Yunho tidak mau ditinggal lagi," dan air mata perlahan menggenang di pelupuk mata musangnya yang kini redup._

_Appanya mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus setetes air mata anaknya yang entah kapan turun dari mata musang turunannya, "Namja tidak boleh menangis, Arra?"_

_Yunho kecil mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya kasar._

_Sang Appa beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu utama, namun ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap lekat pada sang anak yang kini menatapnya sendu. "Appa harus pergi lagi sekarang. Kau jadi anak baik dirumah, ne? Ah, jika umurmu sudah dua puluh tahun, datanglah ke rumah lama kita di Gwangju. Dan satu lagi, jika saat itu tiba, carilah keluarga Kim."_

.

.

.

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Namja bermata musang yang dulu begitu periang, berubah sejak kepergian Appanya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Yunho duduk terpekur di atas rumput liar di hadapan makam kedua orang tuanya yang ia kunjungi setengah jam yang lalu. Ia tidak berpikir untuk beranjak dari duduknya, ia juga tidak ada pikiran untuk pulang. Entah kenapa kenangan masa lalu membuatnya hanya bisa duduk dan terus termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Appa!"

Sebuah suara anak kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh untuk sekedar melihat seorang namja cilik tengah menggandeng seorang namja yang ia panggil Appa dengan menarik tangan namja itu menuju sebuah makam di bukit tertinggi.

"Ne ne, Youngie–_ah_, jangan tarik-tarik tangan Appa, nanti kau jatuh." Dan namja yang dipanggil Appa itu langsung menggendong anaknya yang kini tertawa senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Appanya.

Entah kenapa ia jadi merindukan Appa dan Jaejoongnya di waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian kalau yang ini juga pendek, tapi ini udah aku usahain update cepet, belum ada sehari malah, ne? Ah dan juga, alasannya karena sakit perutku belum hilang, tapi udah lebih baik dari pada kemarin malam. Gomawo yang udah doain, ne. Mian kalau jalan ceritanya makin aneh, aku udah maksain otak buat mikir jalan cerita selanjutnya. Chapter ini aja aku bikinnya kilat, satu setengah jam haha. Mian kalau banyak typo atau malah alur yang aneh...

.

**Review ne :)**

.

**Gomawo 4/6/2013 10:30 AM**

.

**Jason**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 8 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

_Italic_ **+ Bold = **Phone's Line

**.**

Jaejoong terduduk di atas tempat tidur empuk di dalam kamar barunya selama ia berada di Jepang. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati foto-foto dalam figura kecil yang terjejer rapih di atas rak panjang tepat di sebrang ranjang. Ia mendekatinya, dan ia dapat melihat empat namja dalam foto-foto itu tersenyum bahagia. Foto-foto jamannya kuliah, foto-foto kenangan yang sampai saat ini pun masih tersimpan rapih di rumah Eommanya di China.

"Kenapa foto-foto ini disini? Apa mungkin ini dulu kamar Hyunjoong Hyung?" ia bergumam sendiri, berharap ada yang akan menjawabnya, namun karena ia di kamar sendirian jadi tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan koper yang tadi berdiri tegap di dekat pintu ke arah dirinya yang kini kembali duduk di atas ranjang queen sizenya. Ia membuka kopernya perlahan, lalu mencari-cari sebuah figura foto. Dan saat ia menemukannya, jari telunjuknya menelusuri dua wajah berbeda yang tergambar di atas lembar foto tersebut. Foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho dua tahun lalu. Entah sejak kapan, ia menjadikan foto itu sebagai pengganti kehadiran Yunho di sisinya. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah liquid bening mengalir dari mata indahnya. Tangannya kini menjalar ke arah perutnya sendiri, mengelus perlahan bagian yang terasa agak ngilu.

"Kamu rindu Appa ne, _baby_?"

Ia berharap, bukan tangannya yang mengelus perut buncitnya, melainkan tangan-tangan kekar Yunho. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengingat Yunho yang belum mempercayai keberadaan aegya mereka. Ia menaruh figura foto itu di atas dadanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas bedcover tebal yang tertata rapih di ranjang.

"Mianhae, _baby_… Appamu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, _baby_. Appamu pasti nanti menemui kita, yakinlah itu, _baby_… Eomma juga merindukannya…"

Dengan masih meneteskan air mata, Jaejoong yang lelah sejak awal perjalanannya dari China pun tertidur dengan figura foto pernikahannya yang dipeluk erat di dadanya.

.

.

.

Sementara Jaejoong terlelap dengan sisa air mata di pipi putih nan halusnya, Changmin berdiri dan berjalan kesana-kesini di dalam kamar 'baru'nya. Handphone yang baru dinyalakannya beberapa menit yang lalu, ternyata telah penuh dengan pesan-pesan Heechul yang menyuruhnya langsung menghubungi yeoja itu langsung. Dan di sini lah Changmin, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan telepon genggam di telinganya, menunggu orang yang ia telepon menerima panggilannya.

"Yoboseyo," ia dengan santainya menyapa orang yang kini ia hubungi, walau dalam hati ia menebak pasti yeoja di sebrang sana ingin sekali memakannya.

**_"Yah! Kenapa lama sekali baru menelepon?! Sibuk dengan resto dan makanan yang kau kunjungi, eoh?!"_** nada sarkastik dan tinggi langsung menyapa indra pendengaran namja bertubuh jangkung itu, yang kini ia rasa agak berdengung.

Changmin menghela napasnya, lalu memandang telepon genggamnya dengan kesal, alih-alih pada orang yang ia telepon di sebrang sana, "Yah! Ahjumma! Kenapa tidak menanyakan keadaan kami dulu, eoh? Siapa yang sibuk dengan makanan?! Kami baru saja sampai ditempat kami bisa tidur selama di Jepang! Aish! Bisa tuli telinga berhargaku ini, Jumma!"

**_"Yah! Berani kau menaikkan nadamu pada Ahjumma?! Tak ada makanan untukmu saat kau ke rumahku nanti! Lalu bagaimana keadaan uri Joongie?"_** suara Heechul melembut begitu menanyakan kabar Jaejoong, yang membuat Changmin jadi geram sendiri.

Changmin memasang wajah memelasnya, walau kenyataannya Heechul takkan bisa melihatnya dari sana karena ini bukan _video call_, "Ahjumma, Jangan mengancamku begitu… Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintai masakanmu, jangan pisahkan aku dari kekasihku, ne?" ia terkikik pelan mendapati Heechul yang menghela napas di seberang sana.

**_"Ne ne, lalu bagaimana keadaan uri Joongie dan kandungannya?"_**

Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Heechul, "Jae Hyung baik-baik saja Jumma, malah tadi dia makan Sashimi dengan lahap, sepertinya bawaan cucumu."

**_"Jeongmal? Lalu kalian tinggal dimana sekarang? Bukan di motel atau hotel murahan kan, Changminnie?"_** Heechul menekankan kata 'Changminnie' pada akhir kalimat, terdengar mengancam, eoh?

Changmin agak bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, "A – Ani, Jumma. Kebetulan sahabat lama kami punya rumah besar disini, dan dia menawari kami untuk tinggal di rumahnya itu selama kami berada di Jepang. Jadi Ahjumma tidak perlu terlalu khawatir pada kami."

**_"Sahabat lama kalian? Siapa, Min? Junsu? Bukankah dia di Seoul?"_**

"Ani, Jumma. Hyunjoong. Kim Hyunjoong Hyung, Ahjumma ingat dia?" Changmin menatap lantai kayu yang kini ia pijak, ia memutuskan duduk di atas sofa kecil dekat ranjang agar lebih nyaman, karena kakinya agak lelah jika harus terus berdiri.

**_"Hyunjoong? Kim Hyunjoong yang tampan itu? Jinjjayo? Ahh seperti apa wajah tampannya itu sekarang?"_**

Changmin terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Heechul yang ia rasa seperti yeoja remaja yang baru ingat memiliki sahabat tampan, "Aish Ahjumma ini, aku adukan pada Hangeng Ahjussi nanti, jika istrinya menyebut namja lain tampan."

**_"Yah! Jumma kan hanya memujinya saja, Min. Ah iya, tadi siang Yunho datang kesini…"_**

Wajah Changmin menegang, "Apa yang dia katakan, Jumma? Apa dia menyinggung masalah perceraiannya dan Jae Hyung?"

**_"Ani. Entah apa yang dia inginkan, yang jelas dia memaksa ingin bertemu uri Joongie. Bahkan dia sampai bersujud di depan Ahjumma dan Ahjussi tadi, hah… Ahjumma tidak mengerti maksud kedatangannya sebenarnya."_**

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jinjja? Yunho Hyung yang terkenal dingin itu bersujud di depan kalian, Jumma? Wah, seharusnya momen itu di abadikan! Sayang aku tidak ada disana, ck."

**_"Sepertinya dia ingin meminta maaf pada Joongie. Dia pikir bisa meminta maaf dengan mudah? Ck."_**

"Ahjumma jangan termakan ucapannya begitu saja! Dia sudah menyakiti hati Jae Hyung dan mau meminta maaf begitu saja?! Aish bisa gila aku," Changmin menggerutu dan menyumpah serapahi Yunho saat mendengar penjelasan Heechul.

**_"Min, karena Ahjumma dan Ahjussi belum bilang kalian dimana pada namja pabbo itu. Lebih baik kalian tinggal lama disana, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi sudah memutuskan. Kalian tinggal di Jepang sampai Joongie melahirkan."_**

.

.

.

"Chun, apa kau punya kenalan detektif terkenal?"

Yoochun tersedak saat akan menyeruput _orange juice_ di tangannya. Apa lagi yang dilakukan sahabatnya kini? Ingin mencari benda kuno yang telah lama terkubur entah dimana?

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa dan bukan satu. Yah! Kenapa menatapku begitu, pabbo!" Yunho melemparkan sebuah bantal pada Yoochun yang beruntung bisa dihindari namja dengan jidat lebar itu.

Yoochun menggeleng lalu menaruh gelas panjang yang digunakan sebagai wadah _orange juice_nya yang kini tersisa sepertiga, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat, "Kau tidak sedang mencari harta berharga milik Julliens keenam kan?"

Yunho menatap risih Yoochun yang sekarang menyibukkan diri dengan handphonenya, "Yah! Kau kira kekayaanku masih kurang, sampai-sampai memburu harta karun, hah?! Aku ingin menyewa detektif untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Jaejoong di Jepang, pabbo! Kau tahu kan kalau Jepang itu luas?!"

Yoochun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda pipih yang berada di genggamannya, "Jae Hyung? Kau tidak tahu dia ada dimana, Yun?"

Yunho menatap sahabatnya malas, "Kalau aku tahu, apa aku perlu menyewa detektif, Park Yoochun?!" namja yang memiliki mata musang ini rasanya ingin mengubur sahabatnya yang pabbo itu ke dalam tanah sekarang juga.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya…"

Yunho menghela napasnya untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya, lalu kembali menatap Yoochun yang kini diam memandangnya balik, "Lalu, kau tahu detektif handal yang bisa kupercaya untuk mencari Jaejoongieku?"

Yoochun nampak memasang wajah berpikirnya dengan wajah menunduk dan jari telunjuk di dahinya yang lebar, lalu mendongak dengan wajah ceria, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu mencari detektif, Yun," ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chun?"

Yoochun semakin tersenyum, ah tepatnya menyeringai, pada Yunho yang masih memasang wajah ingin tahu di wajahnya, "Aku tahu _kemungkinan _keberadaan Jaejoong Hyung sekarang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian kalau ini tetap pendek, tapi sengaja bikin penasaran aja hehe :) Entah kenapa review chapter 7 sedikit, jadi agak kurang bersemangat, so, mian kalau ngga dapat _feel_ nya ne? Masalah **Julliens keenam**, itu aku ngarang, bukan _real_, ne. Ada yang bilang kalau sakit jangan nulis dulu, kalau dipaksa ngga dapat _feel_ nya nanti. Aku cuman mau update seperti biasa, mengusahakannya satu chapter per hari :) Kalau ngga update, pasti ada alasan yang jelas kok, mian kalau kesannya maksain...

.

**Review ne? I(^v^)I**

.

**Gomawo 5/6/2013 16:30 PM**

.

**Jason**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 9 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di salah satu perfektur besar **Jepang**, **Kyoto**. Suasana ramai mewarnai sebuah taman besar dengan banyaknya pohon-pohon hijau yang tumbuh subur. Wangi embun masih sedikit terasa di indra penciuman, membuat siapa pun yang menghirup pasti berpikiran bahwa baunya yang khas dan juga menyegarkan ini begitu merefreshkan otak.

Seorang namja cantik juga manis dengan sebuah buku besar ditangannya nampak santai dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu panjang dengan punggung di senderkan pada senderan kursi. Ia nampak begitu menghayati membaca buku yang ia genggam, walau pikirannya mungkin melayang entah kemana dan tidak terfokus pada buku tersebut. Matanya menatap kosong pada halaman buku yang sama. Tak teralihkan dengan kebisingan dan hiruk pikuk taman yang kini menjadi tempat untuk refreshing pagi hari, juga menjadi tempat lari pagi. Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tergelak sadar ketika sesuatu yang dingin menghampiri pipi putihnya, ia berjengit kaget.

"Y – Yah!" Jaejoong langsung berteriak atas rasa terkejutnya.

Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang kecoklatannya tersenyum lebar dan sedikit tawa terdengar menggelitik telinga, "Kka es krim vanilla pesananmu, Jae…" Hyunjoong mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong, lalu menyodorkan es krim warna putih yang diwadahi sebuah cone krispi.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, dan dengan cepat ia mengambil cone berisi es krim vanilla tersebut dari tangan Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong tersenyum kecil melihatnya, Jaejoong yang makan dengan beberapa krimnya yang menempel di sekitar bibir plumnya. Ia seperti sedang melihat seorang anak lima tahun yang sangat gembira ketika dikenalkan dengan yang namanya es krim. Ia tertawa melihat betapa semangat dan gembiranya hoobaenya ini.

"Hyung tidak mau?" tatapan innocent Jaejoong yang menatapnya, membuat Hyunjoong tersadar dan berhenti tertawa.

Pemuda kelahiran Juni itu menggeleng, "Ani. Kau saja yang makan, Hyung melihatmu saja sudah kenyang, Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, lalu dengan semangatnya ia kembali menjilati es krim yang mulai meleleh di sekitar cone.

**DUK**

"Ah mianhae, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhae," seorang anak kecil datang menghampiri Hyunjoong yang baru saja terkena bola di kakinya.

Hyunjoong tersenyum melihat bagaimana cara bocah namja itu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, ia memegang lengan atas bocah itu agar berhenti membungkuk, "Gwaenchana, siapa namamu, jagoan?"

Namja kecil itu tersenyum lebar, ia senang dipanggil jagoan rupanya, "Annyeonghaseyo Hyunbin imnida!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil disela-sela dirinya memakan es krim yang kini mulai raib hilang, menghilang ke perut buncitnya yang tertutupi baju panjang.

"Hyunbin? Hey, nama tengah kita sama! Hyung namanya Hyunjoong," Hyunjoong tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya namja kecil di depannya begitu ia menyebutkan namanya.

Hyunbin memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, "Jinjja Hyung? Berarti kita ini orang bijak dan terhormat ne, Hyung?"

Hyunjoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bijak dan terhormat?" Jaejoong yang telah menghabiskan dua scoop es krim vanilla yang tadi diberikan Hyunjoong padanya langsung menunduk untuk menatap mata coklat keemasan pada mata Hyunbin.

"Hyun itu artinya kebijakan dan kehormatan, Jaejoongie."

**DEG**

Jaejoongie? Nama kecil Jaejoong, juga nama kesayangan yang Yunho berikan untuknya dari awal mereka berkencan. Entah kenapa ia jadi rindu suara baritone Yunho memanggilnya sekarang. "Y – Yah! Namaku juga artinya terhormat tahu!"

"Ah Hyung, dia ini yeoja kan?" Hyunbin mengerjapkan matanya polos menatap Jaejoong yang tengah diam terpaku lekat-lekat.

Hyunjoong terkikik pelan, "Dia ini namja, Bin. Memangnya kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia ini yeoja karena apa, hm? Apa karena dia cantik?"

"Ne, Ahjussi. Yeppeuda… Hyung yeopo," Hyunbin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong lalu membungkuk sekali sebagai tanda hormatnya pada yang lebih tua.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya sikap Hyunbin, dengan kedua pipinya yang gembil, lengan kecilnya yang dihiasi jam tangan berbentuk kucing, kepalanya yang ditutupi topi dengan telinga kucing. Ah, semoga saja anaknya nanti semanis Hyunbin, Jaejoong tak sadar mengelus perutnya dengan senyum merekah dibibir plumnya, namun senyumnya pudar saat ia memikirkan lagi kata-kata Hyunbin. "Mwo?! Yah! Hyung itu namja, jadi harusnya kau memujiku itu tampan! Aish! Kau sama saja dengan Hyunjoong Hyung, apanya yang kebijakan dan kehormatan, ck," namja cantik itu terus saja menggerutu sendirian setelah mengomel pada Hyunbin yang kini tertawa bersama dengan Hyunjoong.

"Ah, Hyung. Bin harus pulang, Appa dan Eomma pasti mencari Bin. Annyeong Hyungie…" Hyunbin membungkuk untuk berpamitan, ia memeluk bola karet dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hyunjoong maupun Jaejoong, namja cilik itu berlari dengan langkah kecilnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum menatap bagaimana langkah kecil Hyunbin yang sedikit kesulitan dengan membawa bola di perutnya.

"Ada yang menarik, Jae?" Hyunjoong menegur Jaejoong yang kini malah tersenyum hangat pada keluarga kecil yang bermain tak jauh dari mereka.

Jaejoong terjengit sadar, tangannya langsung menjauh dari daerah perutnya yang entah kenapa sedari tadi terasa nyaman melihat pemandangan di depannya, dimana seorang namja paruh baya, tengah berlari kesana kemari mengejar seorang yeoja kecil yang berteriak riang dan berakhir di pelukan seorang yeoja dewasa yang ia panggil Eomma.

"Jae? Jaejoongie?"

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi perasaan ini, perasaan rindu mendengar nama itu lagi. Yang akan membawanya pada kenangan lama, dan berakhir pada dadanya yang sakit mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yunho.

"Jae?"

"Ah, ne? Waeyo Hyung?" Jaejoong berkedip memandang raut cemas diwajah Hyunjoong yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Melamunkan sesuatu?" Hyunjoong mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tissue basah dari saku kemeja yang ia gunakan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong, "Bersihkan sekitar bibirmu, kau makan es krim sampai belepotan begitu, Jae. Seperti anak kecil saja," Hyunjoong bermaksud mencibir, namun Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ye?"

"Aish! Kau itu, dengar ucapanku tidak sih?!" dengan cepat Hyunjoong membuka bungkus yang melindungi tissue basahnya, lalu mengelap sekitar bibir Jaejoong yang kini sudah bersih.

Pipi Jaejoong merona, tak tahu mengapa ia sedikit merasa berdebar dengan sikap Hyunjoong, "A – ah Hyung! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Telat Jae, sudah bersih."

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan menatap batu kerikil yang ada di sekitar kakinya. Entah apa yang berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu.

Hyunjoong yang melihat sikap gugup Jaejoong langsung tersenyum, ia menggapai telapak tangan Jaejoong yang menggantung bebas di samping paha namja cantik itu. Lalu mendekatkan telapak tangan yang halus itu ke arahnya, yang langsung membuat Jaejoong menoleh terkejut. Dan Jaejoong sangat terkejut lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Hyunjoong yang membuatnya salah tingkah juga tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita, ah ani, aku mencintaimu **_Kim_** Jaejoong."

.

.

.

**Kansai International Airport, Japan**

Seorang namja tampan dengan fisik yang mendekati sempurna berjalan perlahan dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Setelah selesai mengambil kopernya yang tidak terlalu besar, namja dengan wajah kecil serta mata musang itu kini berjalan pelan ke arah taksi yang berjejer khusus melayani. Ia memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil taksi tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengumumkan kemana arahnya pergi. Tujuan pertamanya adalah tempat menginap, dan ia akan mengunjungi salah satu hotel besar miliknya di Jepang.

"Hotel Granvia **Kyoto**, _sir_."

Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melewati beberapa gedung-gedung tinggi. Ia beruntung sahabatnya yang biasa ia katai pabbo itu sedang pintar, jadi ia tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong sekarang, dan kini bukan hanya kemungkinan melainkan keberadaan sesungguhnya.

Yoochun baru ingat jika kekasihnya yang memiliki bokong seksi itu adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat 'istri' sahabatnya. Dan setelah membujuk Junsu dengan berbagai cara, namja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba itu menelepon sahabat empat sekawannya di universitas dulu yang kini tinggal di Jepang. Jika kalian bertanya siapa empat sekawan itu, mereka adalah Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, dan… Hyunjoong. Jika Changmin tidak mau memberitahu keberadaannya dan Jaejoong, maka lain halnya dengan Hyunjoong, namja itu tidak tahu menahu soal kisah Jaejoong. Dan beruntunglah Hyunjoong menjawab tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun pada Junsu.

Dan disinilah Yunho sekarang, duduk manis di dalam taksi yang membawanya menuju pusat kota Kyoto, dengan senyum yang terkembang merekah dengan bibir tak henti menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku datang, Jaejoongie…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mianhae buat yang komplain masalah _italic_ kemarin, ne? Oh iya makasih untuk doanya, aku udah sembuh hehe. Mian kemarin ngga bisa update, lagi ada acara, teman ada yang ngadain party besar-besaran sebelum dia pindah ke Bali. Mian ne? Untuk chapter ini, mian lama update, aku harus observasi tempat agar lebih terkesan real. Ah gomawo buat mama baruku hehe **My beauty jeje** untuk dukungan dan pujiannya :) Reviewnya jangan menurun ne? Semoga, amin. See ya later, readers!

.

**Review ne? :D**

.

**Gomawo 7/6/2013 6:40**

.

**Jason**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 10 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang setelah menempuh perjalanan satu jam dua puluh satu menit lamanya. Ah, sepertinya beberapa tulangnya patah. Ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Waktu saja sudah menunjukkan waktu sore, dan ia baru akan beranjak mandi setelah keringatnya berkurang.

Yunho membuka koper hijau miliknya perlahan, tenaganya terasa terkuras habis dalam perjalanan kali ini. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Kyoto ini terlalu melelahkan baginya, karena belum sampai dua hari ia pulang dari China, kini ia sudah harus terbang dengan penerbangan siang hari, tapi ia menepis rasa lelah itu saat ia ingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? _Kalian_ baik-baik saja kan? Bogoshippo, Jaejoongie…"

Ah, jika saja Jaejoong mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan, ia pasti langsung berlojak kegirangan saat itu juga. Sayangnya kata 'rindu' belum bisa tersampaikan secara langsung dari bibir Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Malangnya kisah cinta mereka, ne?

**TRING**

Handphone _touch screen_ milik namja tampan itu berbunyi nyaring di kamar yang sepi itu. Dengan cepat Yunho menyambar handphone yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya yang tengah terlentang di ranjang king size itu. Sebuah pesan singkat tertera pada layar besar itu, dan ia langsung membacanya.

**From : Yoochun**

**Yah! Kau pergi tidak mengajakku?! Aku itu masih sahabatmu atau bukan hah? Pergi tiba-tiba, seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, kau tahu?!**

Yunho terkikik membacanya. Ah, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sedikit sensitive, tapi terkadang bisa berubah menjadi pabbo juga. Dengan gerakan lincah, jari-jari namja tampan itu mulai mengetikkan balasannya.

**To : Yoochun**

**Pabbo! Kau kira aku akan bilang dulu padamu, lalu kekasihmu yang cerewet itu merengek ikut dan akhirnya menghambatku, eoh?**

**TRING**

**From : Yoochun**

**Cih, kau selalu saja menyebutku pabbo. Jika kemarin aku pabbo, mana mungkin sekarang kau tahu dimana keberadaan Jae Hyung, huh?!**

Yunho tersenyum mengingat tujuan utamanya datang ke Jepang ini. Dengan semangat ia membuka kopernya cepat-cepat dan mulai mengeluarkan satu setel pakaian rumah santai untuk dipakainya malam ini. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan figura foto yang ia bawa dari rumahnya di Seoul. Entah, walau perjalanan kali ini tidak lama seperti liburan, ia merasa harus membawa benda itu kemana pun. Ia tersenyum lagi dan menaruh figura itu di atas meja nakas tepat di samping handphonenya.

"Ah benar, lebih baik aku berendam sekarang, sebelum malam!"

Dan ia beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi dan dengan cepat mengambil sebuah handuk putih bersih yang tersedia di dalam lemari penyimpanan kamar mandi, yang terletak di bawah wastafel. Dan dengan siulan-siulan penuh kegembiraan, Yunho memasuki bathtub besar, ah sepertinya itu Jacuzzi, pemandian besar khas Jepang. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak mencobanya lagi.

.

.

.

Sementara namja bermata musang itu tengah memanjakan diri dengan hangatnya air di dalam Jacuzzi. Jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan lemas. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis untuk terus memikirkan kata-kata Hyunjoong di taman pagi tadi. Malam ini rasanya ia tidak berminat makan malam, ia hanya akan ke dapur untuk membuat susu hamil yang biasa dikonsumsinya nanti. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dengan leluasa, karena penghalangnya sudah ia singkap sedikit. Ia menselonjorkan kakinya dan punggungnya ia senderkan pada kepala tempat tidur yang telah ia taruh dua bantal empuk sebagai penyangga. Entah karena factor kehamilan atau apalah itu, kakinya sedikit membengkak, mungkin wajar karena ia jarang berjalan-jalan keluar seperti tadi pagi. Jika saja Yunho percaya akan kehamilannya, saat ini pasti suaminya itu memijat betisnya yang pegal-pegal. Ah, ia jadi sedih lagi memikirkannya.

"Yun, bogoshippo. **Uri** aegya juga merindukanmu. Bogoshippoyo, Yunho–_ya_…"

.

.

.

Dan setelah satu setengah jam terlewati oleh Yunho di dalam kamar mandi. Namja manly itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk putih yang tadi ia ambil di sekitar pinggang kebawah. Pundak serta punggung, juga dadanya yang sixpack masih sedikit mengkilap karena basah. Ditambah dengan Yunho yang tersenyum penuh pesonanya. Ah, pemandangan erotis. Jika seorang yeoja melihatnya, pasti mereka langsung menjerit histeris betapa kerennya Yunho. Setelah selesai mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk lain, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dulu sebelum memakai pakaian yang telah siap di atas ranjang.

Tapi senyumnya pudar saat suatu perasaan sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia meremas ujung handuk yang masih melilit di pinggangnya, seolah perasaan sesaknya ini menyakiti dirinya. Mencoba menghindar dari rasa sesak dengan melakukan hal yang membuatnya sedikit teralihkan. Ia ingat kalau pesan singkat Yoochun belum ia balas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja nakas.

**PRANG**

Yunho tertegun. Figura fotonya dan Jaejoong terjatuh ketika tangannya akan mengambil handphonenya yang tepat disebelah figura itu. Ia tidak merasa menyenggolnya sama sekali. Dan kaca yang melapisi foto tersebut pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang terpisah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa foto ini jatuh tiba-tiba? God, kenapa dadaku sesak begini…"

.

.

.

Pikirannya seolah melayang, memikirkan kembali ucapan Hyunjoong yang sempat membuatnya berdebar, juga membuatnya seolah jantungan. Mungkin sebenarnya ini salahnya, salahnya karena ia tidak memberitahukan perihal pernikahannya dua tahun lalu dengan Yunho. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang, apalagi dengan mengatakan semua kejujuran pada Hyunjoong. Yang akhirnya membuat Hyunjoong tertegun dan diam mendengarkan.

_"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku sudah menikah dari dua tahun lalu. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi pernikahanku akan hancur, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai anak**ku** lahir, kami akan bercerai. Mianhae Hyung, jeongmal mianhae…"_

_"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Karena dulu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya lebih cepat, Hyung. Jika saja aku menjawab 'aku mau jadi kekasihmu' saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku, pasti sekarang aku bahagia ne, Hyung. Kau perhatian padaku, baik, ramah, sopan, dan yang lebih penting, kau mencintaiku…"_

_"Kau tahu, dulu aku juga menyukaimu, ah ani, mencintaimu, bahkan sangat. Tapi kau harus pergi ke Amerika karena Appamu sakit, dan setelahnya kau tak pernah memberi kabar lagi. Hyung tahu rasanya seperti apa? Seperti bagian dari dirimu ikut terbawa arus waktu, yang lama kelamaan bukannya pudar, malah semakin mengekang hati dan pikiranmu. Membuatku sempat frustasi. Tapi itu dulu, Hyung…"_

_"Kau tahu, disaat aku hampir seperti orang gila, seorang namja bermarga Jung mendatangi rumahku, dan bilang kalau ia menyukaiku. Ia juga meminta izin orang tuaku agar kami bisa mulai berkencan. Entah kenapa, walau aku belum mengenalnya sama sekali, aku mengiyakan ajakan kencannya. Dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali tersenyum juga tertawa lagi saat kencan kami yang ketujuh kalinya."_

_"Mengingat semua itu, membuatku hanya bisa tertawa miris sekarang, Hyung. Disaat seharusnya kami bahagia karena aku hamil, ia malah menganggap ucapanku hanya lelucon. Ia juga bilang kalau ia menyayangiku dari awal kami bertemu, manis bukan? Namun setiap cerita indah, pasti terdapat cerita 'sesungguhnya', cerita pahit. Dan ternyata kenyataan pahitnya adalah, ia tidak mencintaiku…"_

Tangan halusnya kembali mengelus perutnya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri, seperti diremas kencang dari dalam. Berharap rasa sakitnya hilang, namun semakin menjadi. Ia sedikit mengelus bagian bawah perutnya, dan sedikit demi sedikit sakit itu menghilang.

"_Baby_, jangan nakal ne? Apa kau lapar? Atau kau marah pada Eomma? Mianhae, _baby_…"

**GREK**

"Hyung, aku mau beli camilan ya! Hyung – "

Suara Changmin dari luar kamarnya membuat Jaejoong cepat-cepat menoleh pada pintu yang kini mulai terbuka. Menampakkan Changmin yang menatap horror kekaki namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, dan hidungnya sedikit mencium bau anyir. Lalu ia melihat apa yang dilihat Changmin di bagian kakinya.

"Hyung! Kau – kau, darah, Hyung!"

Dan setelahnya Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Ah, update malam aku nih, hehe. Mian kalau ini tetap sedikit, tapi memang hanya segini yang bisa aku kasih kalau sehari update. Review menurun ne? Nggak ada lagi yang ngasih kritik, sebenarnya aku lebih senang kritik, tapi yang membangun lho, hehe. Oh ya aku ngga tau kenapa lagi niat lanjut chapter ini, tapi cuman segini yang jadi :( Mungkin karena lelah, dari pagi sampai sore aku wisuda lho! Pakai jas, hehe, adakah yang bisa membayangkan ketampananku? Hahaha. Ada yang tadi nonton On The Spot? Ada Jaejoong lho, di nominasikan sebagai salah satu cowok cantik alami tanpa operasi! Emang cantik sih... Ah, yang lagi nganggur, adakah yang mau menemani aku? No! Jangan pervert dulu ne, maksudnya chating aja, lewat whatsapp hehe. PM please :) _**See ya later!**_

.

**Review ne? Please :)**

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo 8/6/2013 8:45 PM**

.

**Jason**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 11 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan cat berwarna putih susu yang mewarnai setiap mata yang memandang. Dan bau obat-obatan langsung tercium indra penciuman saat memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan yang kurang lebih didominasi warna putih itu, terlihat seorang namja terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan selang infuse yang terhubung lewat tangan kanannya. Seorang namja dengan kaki yang panjang, tengah tertidur di atas sofa panjang yang empuk. Menjaga namja cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang semalaman membuatnya lelah juga, apalagi jika dia juga yang membawa namja cantik itu ke rumah sakit.

Seorang namja tampan, dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan, tengah duduk di samping ranjang. Memandangi serta menggenggam erat telapak tangan namja cantik itu yang belum bergerak dari tadi. Jaejoong, namja cantik itu memang belum sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam. Sedangkan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:30 AM. Yang artinya Hyunjoong, namja tampan yang masih memandang ke arah namja cantik intens itu, sudah terjaga demi Jaejoong semalaman, tanpa tidur.

Changmin, namja dengan kaki panjangnya yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa itu tampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Dan beberapa menit kemudian matanya terbuka perlahan, memandang sekeliling dengan mata sipitnya khas orang bangun tidur. Dia langsung menoleh ke atas ranjang rumah sakit, dimana Hyunjoong masih memandang intens Jaejoong yang masih terpejam.

"Hyung, pulang dan tidurlah. Biarkan aku yang menjaga Jae Hyung, kau butuh istirahat Hyung." Dan Changmin kini sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong yang lain.

Hyunjoong menatap Changmin yang kini merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Gwaenchana, Min. Kau pulang saja, mandi lalu cari makan, atau kau bisa minta dibuatkan makanan sama _maid_ dirumah…"

Changmin menggeleng, "Ani, Hyung yang pulang, lalu istirahat, ne? Kemarin Hyung langsung datang kesini setelah rapat di kantor, kau pasti lelah."

Hyunjoong pun menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Ani. Kau pulang saja, Min. Biarkan aku yang menjaga Jaejoong sampai sadar, mungkin ini juga salahku…"

Changmin memilih menghela napasnya, "Hah… Arraseo, Hyung. Jika Jae Hyung sadar, kau harus langsung menghubungiku, Arra?"

Hyunjoong berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Changmin, ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Changmin. "Arra arra. Bawalah mobilku, Min. Ah, kalau kau kesini lagi, bawa pakaianku, ne?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Aish, ne ne."

Hyunjoong tertawa mendengarnya, ia mengacak-acak rambut Changmin, membuat namja bertubuh jangkung itu langsung melengos pergi karena terlalu kesal. Hyunjoong tertawa kecil melihatnya, dan kini pandangannya kembali fokus pada Jaejoong yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ia jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan Isha (dokter) yang memeriksa Jaejoong.

_"Jaejun–kun tidak apa-apa. Namun yang saya dapatkan ketika memeriksa tubuhnya, apa dia sedang hamil? Karena saya melihat pendarahan yang berasal dari rahim."_

_"Mwo?! Pendarahan? Really? Lalu, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kandungannya, Isha?"_

_"Jaejun–kun terlihat stress, sepertinya ia banyak memikirkan hal berat. Kandungannya baik-baik saja. Anak kalian kuat."_

_"A – ani, aku bukan suaminya, Isha. Apa tadi Isha bilang, kalau Jaejoong stress?"_

_"Ya, dia terlalu banyak pikiran. Jadi agar ia bisa cepat pulih, jangan biarkan dia memikirkan hal-hal berat lagi. Ah Hyunjun, ku peringatkan saja, karena kehamilan yang dialami Jaejun–kun ini tidak seharusnya, berhati-hatilah. Karena mungkin bisa membahayakan Jaejun–kun yang mengandungnya. Atau bisa saja kandungannya tidak bisa diselamatkan, untung saja lelaki tinggi tadi cepat membawanya kesini…"_

Kata-kata itu seolah kembali berputar dipikirannya. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak menyatakan cintanya, mungkin saja Jaejoong tidak stress seperti kata Isha tadi malam. Ia yakin jika ungkapan cintanya kemarin membuat Jaejoong terlalu banyak berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengungkapkan cintanya, namun ia sudah terlalu lama memendamnya, dan ia tidak kuat menahannya lagi. Dulu, ia memang pergi ke Amerika karena Appanya sakit, namun beberapa minggu setelahnya, seharusnya ia bisa pulang lagi ke Korea. Tetapi karena takut sakit hati mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong, ia memutuskan tinggal lama di Amerika. Hah, ia jadi merasa serba salah sekarang.

Hyunjoong menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Lelah, ia mengakuinya sekarang. Namun ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Jaejoong. Egoiskah dia?

.

.

.

Mobil berplat nomor Jepang itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Pengemudinya keluar dengan wajah lelah. Namja dengan tubuh jangkung itu memutuskan untuk langsung mandi begitu memasuki rumah. Namun apa yang ada di luar rumah menghentikkan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang, tangannya langsung berpegangan pada pagar rumah. Matanya menatap tajam pada objek yang kini duduk dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Annyeong Changmin–_ssi_," seorang namja dengan mata musangnya yang kini menyipit karena ia tersenyum langsung berdiri begitu mendapati salah satu orang yang dicarinya ada di hadapannya.

Changmin melangkah dengan angkuh, ia menatap nyalang pada namja di depannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yunho–_ssi_?!"

Yunho melangkah maju, setelah berjarak satu meter, namja berwajah kecil itu berhenti, "Apa kabarmu?"

Changmin berdecih, "Untuk apa kau disini?! Mengganggu kehidupan Jae Hyung, huh?! Atau mau membahas masalah perceraian kalian?! Kau bisa bicara denganku masalah itu, karena aku pengacaranya."

"Mana Jaejoong? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Cukup sudah, Yunho sudah tak ingin bertele-tele lagi, daripada Changmin mensinisinya terus.

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Mau apa kau? Apa kau masih peduli padanya setelah selama ini tidak mencoba mencarinya? Aish!" Changmin jadi sebal sendiri membayangkannya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Ani. Aku bukannya tidak peduli padanya, Min. kau tahu kan kalau pekerjaan kantorku banyak? Waktuku habis untuk mengurusi pekerjaanku, apalagi dengan perginya Jaejoong. Membuatku harus mencari sekertaris baru secepatnya," Yunho menghela napas.

Changmin melotot, jadi Yunho menyalahkan Jaejoong sekarang, "Mwo?! Jadi, kau menyalahkan Jae Hyung begitu?! Yah! Kau lebih memperhatikan pekerjaanmu daripada istrimu sendiri, kau tahu?!"

"Yah! Siapa yang menyalahkan 'namja' itu?! Aku hanya bilang kalau dia tidak ada, aku jadi repot. Aish!" Yunho lagi-lagi menghela napasnya setelah berteriak pada Changmin karena terlalu kesal.

Changmin semakin melotot, "Yah! Itu sama saja, pabbo! Aish!"

"Sudahlah, katakan dimana Jaejoong sekarang!"

Changmin menyeringai dibalik wajahnya yang kini sedikit tertunduk, "Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Tadi malam dia mengalami pendarahan."

Yunho melotot tak percaya, "Mwo? Yah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari tadi?! Katakan dimana rumah sakitnya sekarang!"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho keluar pagar, "Akan aku kirimi alamatnya ke emailmu! Kka! Pergilah!"

Dan Yunho pergi dengan cepat sembari menunggu email dari Changmin yang berisikan alamat rumah sakit yang merawat Jaejoong saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jae, makan dulu, ne? Kau butuh nutrisi sekarang, apalagi kemarin kau pendarahan kan?" Hyunjoong berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang bar sadar setengah jam yang lalu.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, "Anio, aku tidak mau, Hyung…"

Hyunjoong menggeleng, "Lalu kau mau makan apa? Atau kau mau jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit?"

Kedua mata besar Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong tak percaya, "Jinjja Hyung? Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Hyunjoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ne ne, tapi kau nanti makan ya disana? Arrachi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, "Arrachi!"

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan pelan ke kawasan rumah sakit besar Kyoto. Dengan sebuket bunga lily putih ditangannya, namja yang lahir tanggal 6 Februari itu juga membawa keranjang buah di tangan lainnya. Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman yang berhasil membuat beberapa perawat maupun yeoja yang lewat terpukau. Ia menggumamkan nama Jaejoong di setiap langkahnya. Sedikit rasa takut menghinggap di hatinya, rasa takut akan penolakan seperti yang Changmin lakukan tadi. Ah, untung saja ia sudah mendapat alamat serta nomor kamar ruang rawat Jaejoongnya dari Changmin. Jadi, dia langsung saja menuju ruangannya.

**CKLEK**

"Jaejoongie…"

Kakinya melangkah masuk semakin dalam. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya menaruh keranjang buah ke atas meja, dan kakinya melangkah keluar ruang rawat itu.

"Jaejun, tulisan Jepang ini benar. Lalu dimana dia?" ia menggumam setelah membaca papan nama yang memang diletakkan di samping pintu.

"Ah, wait!" Yunho menghentikkan seorang namja yang memakai pakaian perawat yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

Namja itu berhenti dan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ye?"

Yunho menghela napas, "Kau orang Korea?"

Dan namja itu mengangguk.

Yunho mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Apa kau tahu orang yang dirawat di ruangan itu? Jaejoong."

Namja itu memasang wajah berpikirnya sejenak, "Ah! Ne, ne. Dia sedang di taman rumah sakit sekarang, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka kesana."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi, "Ye? Mereka?"

Namja itu mengangguk antusias, "Ne! Namja tampan, dengan rambut kepirangan. Setahuku namja itu pengusaha terkenal di Jepang. Ah namanya, ehm, Hyun – joong, ne, Hyunjoong!"

"Mwo?! Baiklah, khamsahamnida!"

Yunho langsung berjalan cepat ke arah taman. Pikirannya kacau, ia berpikir kenapa ada namja lain yang tidak dikenalnya dekat dengan Jaejoongnya? Ia berjalan cepat dengan meremas ujung tangkai-tangkai bunga lily yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Jae, sesuap lagi, ne? Baru setelah itu kau ku belikan es krim double coklat sesuai keinginanmu, bagaimana?" Hyunjoong menyodorkan suapan bubur pada Jaejoong yang menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Jebal, Hyung… Aku sudah mual, dan aku ingin es krim itu sekarang!" tatapan matanya menyiratkan sebuah keharusan, namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Seolah sangat menginginkannya. _Puppy eyes_.

Hyunjoong tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau ngidam, huh?"

Dan pipi Jaejoong merona mendengarnya, ia berusaha menutupinya dengan membuat wajah kesal. Bibir plumnya mengerucut maju dengan sedikit melengkung ke bawah, matanya menatap tajam pada Hyunjoong yang kini terkikik geli. Ingin rasanya Hyunjoong mencium bibir plum yang dari dulu menggodanya.

**CHU~**

Dan Hyunjoong berhasil membuat Jaejoong melotot sempurnya.

"Kau cantik jika sedang kesal, Jae…" setelah mengucapkannya, Hyunjoong langsung berlari pergi membawa piring yang menjadi wadah bubur yang Jaejoong makan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung.

Jaejoong mengarahkan jarinya pada bibir plumnya sendiri. Merasakan sisa-sisa kecupan singkat Hyunjoong. Ia tidak marah pada namja yang ia sukai dulu itu, namun ia juga tidak terlonjak kesenangan setelah mendapatkan kecupan mendadak itu. Entah kenapa sebagian hatinya ada yang melonjak senang, tapi ada juga yang berubah suram. Dan jantungnya, kenapa tidak bisa berkompromi? Ia sudah menikah, yah walau pernikahannya mungkin diambang batas, namun ia juga telah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, dan itu bukan Hyunjoong. Namun kenapa jantungnya berdebar tak menentu begini?

Jaejoong duduk di kursi roda sendirian. Karena Hyunjoong bilang akan menaruh piring kotornya dahulu, baru membelikannya es krim di kedai khusus es krim. Jaejoong masih diam termenung. Tangannya masih menyentuh bibirnya, seolah meresapi sisa kecupan Hyunjoong yang terasa begitu ambigu baginya.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sepasang mata musang menatap kesal juga tajam padanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Ah mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae, aku udah dua hari engga ngelanjutin fic ini, hari minggu aku ngga bisa karena capek kena jetlag pula. Dan hari senin ngga bisa karena sibuk bikin oneshoot untuk Yunjae Anniversary. Yang belum baca, baca ne? Udah di update langsung setelah bikin, makanya mungkin agak aneh hehe. Ah dan buat mama **My Beauty Jeje**, gomawo untuk penjelasan singkat mengenai rumah sakit, ngga tau benar atau engga aku tulis di atas, mungkin gagal hehe. Dan yang udah follow serta nemenin mentionan, gomawo... Aku lagi agak down nih, yang review berkurang, huaaa~ _**See ya later!**_

.

**Oneshoot Yunjae Anniversary :** www fanfiction net/s/9376113/ **– Han Jaejun – 김재중**

Follow twitterku sekalian ya hehe, baru ganti username, jadi pemberitahuan sekalian... ** JasGriffo25**

.

**Review ne? Please :)**

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo 11/6/2013 16:30 PM – Australia Time  
**

.

**Jason**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 12 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

.

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Yunho, namja tampan dengan mata musangnya yang kini berkilat tajam, mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seorang namja yang tengah menghadap berlawanan arah. Namja yang duduk di atas kursi roda, namja cantik dengan syal merah yang melilit di lehernya. Tangannya yang lembut belum menyingkir dari bibir plumnya. Yunho menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya menampakkan diri di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Yunho karena matanya terpejam.

"Jaejoong," Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan nada dingin dan terkesan datar.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya, namun matanya belum terbuka untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi dia tahu suara itu, suara baritone yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, yang selalu memberikannya rasa rindu yang tiada tara, yang membuatnya selalu menangis setiap mengingat waktu kebersamaan mereka dulu.

"Jaejoong," Yunho sekali lagi memanggil nama Jaejoong masih dengan nada dingin, wajahnya pun tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. **_Poker face_**.

Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia takut. Ia takut jika telinganya hanya rindu akan suara berat itu. Ia takut jika sekarang matanya juga merindukkan sosok itu. Karena kini ia bisa melihat Yunho dengan jelas, namun ia belum percaya sampai tangannya menyentuh lengan Yunho. _Ini nyata_, batinnya.

"Jaejoong!" sudah cukup, Yunho sudah memanggil Jaejoong dengan sabar, dan kini namja cantik itu malah melihatnya dengan tangan bergetar menyentuh lengannya yang terbalut jaket hitam.

Jaejoong semakin bergetar mendengar bentakan Yunho padanya, "Yu – Yunho?"

Yunho diam tak menjawab, tangannya melepas paksa tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkram lengan jaketnya.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Yunho yang sedikit demi sedikit mundur untuk menghindar.

Yunho meletakkan buket bunga lily yang dibawanya pada paha Jaejoong, "Untukmu, karena sekarang aku sedang menjenguk orang sakit, jadi aku bawakan bunga dan buahnya di kamarmu."

Jaejoong mengangkat bunga itu dan mencium wanginya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menatap lekat pada namja yang sampai saat ini menyandang status sebagai 'suami'nya, "Gomawo, Yun…"

Yunho menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak mau berlama-lama, aku ke sini ingin bicara padamu."

Jaejoong menelan saliva gugup, apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah perceraian mereka? Atau Yunho ingin bicara baik-baik agar mereka tidak jadi bercerai?

"Tentang masalah perceraian."

**DEG**

"Per – ceraian?" suara Jaejoong sudah bergetar, ia takut akan apa yang ingin Yunho katakan padanya. Terlebih ekspresi namja bermata musang itu begitu serius menatapnya. Jaejoong menelan saliva gugup.

Yunho mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya, "Ne."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu memandang mata tajam Yunho hati-hati. Ia pikir, Yunho pasti sangan serius sekarang, dan mungkin ini keputusannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya kembali?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan matanya langsung bertemu mata Yunho yang kini menatapnya lembut, ia tergagap, "Yunho, maksud – mu?"

"Aku sudah percaya dengan melihat sendiri seberapa besar ukuran perutmu, dan aku yakin kau tidak berbohong. Apa kita tidak bisa merawatnya bersama?"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berdiri dan langsung memeluk Yunho kuat-kuat. Namun rasa inginnya harus diurungkannya, mengingat seberapa sakit hatinya selama beberapa bulan ini, menderita sendirian, walau banyak orang yang peduli padanya, tapi dulu Jaejoong selalu berharap, bahwa Yunho lah yang ada di sisinya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa memulainya dari awal, Jae?"

Jaejoong tidak berani menatap mata Yunho yang sedang memohon padanya, karena ia yakin akan luluh jika terus ditatap begitu, "Apa kau serius? Karena terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau menganggap anak **kita**sebagai lelucon, kau ingat? Bahkan kau bilang tidak suka anak kecil, kan?"

"Jika kau tidak percaya, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku disini hanya untuk mencoba mempertahankan pernikahan kita saja."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, apa Yunho tidak mau usaha untuk mempertahankannya? Atau Yunho tidak begitu serius dengan ucapannya?

"Jika kau mempermasalahkan tentang aku suka anak kecil atau tidak, tenang saja, aku tidak dalam tahap membenci anak kecil."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang kini kembali menatapnya datar, "Apa maksudmu, Yun? Itu artinya kau tidak suka anak kecil kan? Mian, aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu…"

"Ck. Jadi kau lebih memilih namja pirang aneh tadi, hah?! Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi karena aku masih punya sedikit rasa tanggung jawab, setelah bercerai nanti, anak**mu **masih punya hak atas hartaku, juga perusahaan yang nantinya akan menjadi miliknya. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas akan masa depannya nanti."

Kedua mata Jaejoong memanas, semudah itukah Yunho menyimpulkan ucapannya? Dan lagi, apa Yunho melihat Hyunjoong yang tadi mengecupnya singkat? Perlahan, setetes _liquid_ bening turun melalui pipi putihnya. Jaejoong menangis, _lagi_.

**BRUGH**

Hyunjoong datang dan langsung memberikan pukulan terbaiknya pada pipi kiri Yunho yang kini terpekur di atas aspal dingin.

**BRUGH**

Tidak terima, Yunho mengembalikan pukulan yang ia terima dipipinya ke pipi kiri Hyunjoong yang kini berdecih kesal.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia sibuk meredakan detakan jantungnya yang entah kenapa meningkat hanya dengan mendengar penjelasan Yunho. _Anak__**mu**__? Apa ia tidak menganggap anak ini sebagai anak kami? Aegya, mianhae, jangan dengarkan Appamu, ne? Kau anak Appa dan Eomma, chaggi…_

"Brengsek! Kau berani membuat Jaejoong menangis! Dasar Brengsek!" Hyunjoong mengumpat disaat jarinya yang menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Yunho yang berdecih dan mengumpat.

Jaejoong menunduk dan mengelus permukaan perutnya yang tertutupi pakaian rumah sakit yang memang ia kenakan dari awal dia dirawat. Betapa memilukannya hatinya saat ini. Terlebih perutnya sedikit terasa nyeri. Dan air mata tak berhenti keluar dari mata besarnya.

"Cih! Kau siapa hah?! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami atau kehidupan kami, jadi jangan sok jadi pahlawan di sini!"

Hyunjoong semakin menatap Yunho murka. Walau ia tidak tahu benar siapa orang di depannya ini, namun yang ia tangkap dari percakapan Jaejoong dan Yunho menyangkut tentang masalah perceraian. Jadi secara tidak langsung ia tahu jika di hadapannya sekarang ini 'suami' sah Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, Yun. Jangan emosi…" Jaejoong berusaha berdiri untuk menenangkan Yunho yang kini menatap tajam Hyunjoong, seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Yunho langsung menepis tangan Jaejoong yang terulur untuk mengelus dada bidangnya. Mungkin karena tenaga yang kuat dan sedikit terselip perasaan emosi, Jaejoong harus kembali terduduk di atas kursi rodanya.

"Yah! Jangan kasar begitu pada Jaejoong, brengsek!" Hyunjoong segera berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong yang kini mengernyit dan memegangi perutnya, "Gwaenchana, Jae?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa rasa nyeri tadi masih ada sampai sekarang, bahkan semakin menjadi saja rasanya.

Yunho yang tadi menatap acuh tak acuh pun langsung menatap khawatir Jaejoong yang kini seperti orang sesak napas.

"Arrgh appo…" Jaejoong masih memegang perutnya dan kini mulai mengeluh sakit.

"Jae? Gwaenchana?" nada khawatir yang diucapkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"Yunh…" Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho dengan sedikit rintihan.

Yunho ikut berjongkok seperti Hyunjoong yang hanya bisa memandang adegan di depannya, tangan Yunho refleks terulur menuju perut buncit Jaejoong, mengelusnya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar, "Jae, gwaenchana? Aegya gwaenchana? Jebbal, jangan buat aku khawatir…"

Jaejoong tersenyum perlahan, ternyata Yunho peduli padanya, pada anak mereka juga. Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang mengelus perutnya. Ikut mengelusnya bersamaan dengan Yunho. Akhirnya. Akhirnya ia merasakan juga tangan besar Yunho mengelus perutnya, mengelus anak mereka. Ah, betapa ia menginginkan ini dari awal kehamilannya.

"Ottheoke? Apa masih sakit? Mianhae, Jae…" Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah dan khawatirnya, tangannya masih setia di atas perut buncit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit, entah kenapa setelah dielus Yunho, perutnya tak lagi nyeri, "Sudah tidak nyeri lagi," namja cantik itu tersenyum begitu lembut, "Gomawoyo, Yun…"

Yunho tersenyum, "Cheonma."

Ah, rasanya Jaejoong rindu melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sedari dulu berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Senyuman yang jarang sekali Yunho tunjukkan untuk orang lain. Senyuman yang menurutnya terbaik.

Hyunjoong berdiri perlahan. Dan mungkin karena Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain, membuat mereka tidak menyadari kepergian Hyunjoong dari sana. Hal itu tentunya membuat Hyunjoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

_'Dari awal memang begini seharusnya, kau bukan milikku, dan selamanya takkan pernah menjadi milikku. Mungkin takdirku bukan denganmu. Dari awal kau hanya menginginkan namja itu, memang seutuhnya milik namja pabbo itu. Semoga kalian menemukan kebahagiaan kalian, awas saja kalau namja Jung itu menyakitimu, Jae. Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup tenang, Jung!'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian kalau kemarin belum keliatan Yunjae momentnya. Dan kali ini udah mulai kan? Ah mian kalau kemarin banyak kata-kata yang rancu, atau penyusunan katanya aneh. Karena aku pasti habis bikin langsung update, jadi ngga sempat di edit dulu. Mian, ne?

.

**Review ne? Please :)**

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo 12/6/2013 17:40 PM – Australia Time  
**

.

**Jason**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 13 of 14 [Epilogue]  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Ruangan dengan suhu yang hangat, seolah menyamankan dua namja yang sedari tadi saling diam. Jaejoong bersandar pada tempat tidurnya yang tadi dinaikkan Yunho agar namja cantik itu merasa nyaman, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus perut besarnya yang telah memasuki bulan keempat. Ia tersenyum merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan aegyanya saat tangannya menyentuh satu titik.

Yunho yang melihat senyum Jaejoong, perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, dan meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Jaejoong. Dan namja dengan bibir hati itu tersenyum merasakan pergerakan kecil dari dalam.

"Ia suka Appanya mengelusnya," tak sadar Jaejoong bergumam.

Yunho merasa seperti Appa yang buruk untuk aegya mereka, "Mianhae," tangannya ditariknya perlahan.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat lalu meraih telapak tangan 'suami'nya agar tak beranjak dari perut besarnya.

"Mianhae, Jae," walau menggumamkan maaf, tetapi tangan namja tampan itu mengikuti arahan Jaejoong agar tetap mengelus perut besar itu.

Jaejoong jadi menunduk sedih, "Gwaenchana, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Yun," tangan halusnya diletakkan tepat di atas punggung tangan Yunho.

Yunho menatap intens pergerakan tangan Jaejoong di atas tangannya, "Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Selama ini aku yang salah kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sejak awal aku lah yang kekanakan, Yun. Jika saja aku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu saat itu," ia tersenyum masam mengingat kala ia memberitahukan pada Yunho perihal kehamilannya, orang mana yang akan langsung percaya jika ada seorang namja yang mengaku hamil.

Yunho tersenyum, tangannya yang menganggur menyentuh pelan pipi putih nan halus Jaejoong yang tertunduk, mengangkatnya agar mata musangnya bisa menatap mata besar Jaejoong yang memancarkan sinar redup, "Jae, kau tidak kekanakan. Aku juga salah karena bilang kalau aku tidak suka anak kecil, tapi semua itu karena aku tak mau aegya menjadi sepertiku yang dulu, Jae."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak suka melihat pancaran kesedihan dimata 'suami'nya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil terbaiknya untuk Yunho, "Yun, aegya tidak akan merasa kesepian sepertimu, ataupun dibenci teman-temannya," tangannya menyentuh dan mengelus pelan pipi Yunho saat namja tampan itu memilih menggenggam tangannya yang satu lagi.

Yunho diam tak bergeming, walau tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Dulu aku juga dimusuhi teman-temanku, karena dulu aku tidak berpenampilan layaknya anak orang kaya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih memusuhiku karena tidak tahu aku anak keluarga Kim yang punya banyak cabang perusahaan di berbagai negara," entah kenapa Jaejoong tersenyum ditengah-tengah ceritanya, ia juga seolah kembali ke masa lalu, dimana dirinya sering di _bully_.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong terkejut, sungguh ia belum pernah mendengarnya langsung, namun ia memilih menatap intens 'istri'nya daripada memotong cerita.

Jaejoong kembali menatap kedua mata musang itu yang kini juga menatapnya dalam, "Bahkan sampai aku kuliah di Seoul Art University, banyak yang menjauhiku. Tapi kau tahu, Junsu dan Hyunjoong Hyung datang bersamaan disaat aku menangis dibawah pohon maple yang mulai berguguran dengan rambut yang dipenuhi tepung juga telur yang berbau amis. Setelahnya aku memutuskan mengubah penampilanku karena merasa telah menemukan mereka, teman sejatiku. Yang akhirnya membuat banyak orang terkejut, aku senang mengingat wajah-wajah lucu mereka," bibir plum itu tersenyum mengingat perubahan ekspresi Junsu dan Hyunjoong saat dulu.

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat tangan Jaejoong yang tadi mengelus pipinya kini berada di atas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu, "Benarkah? Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Apa kau tidak menganggapku suamimu, Jae?" mata musang itu menatap dua bola mata besar Jaejoong yang sedikit berair.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan senyum yang belum lepas dari wajahnya, "Mianhae, Yun. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, saat mereka menatap nyalang padaku, saat mereka merendahkanku, saat mereka mengucilkanku," ada jeda di penjelasan Jaejoong karena namja itu sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya agar air mata itu tidak tumpah, "Semua masih terasa nyata bagiku, padahal aku hanya ingin mencari teman yang tidak memandang harta maupun fisiknya," ia tersenyum setelah menjelaskannya pada sang 'suami' yang kini memeluknya.

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit memanjang, "Gwaenchana, jangan dilanjutkan jika hanya akan membuatmu bersedih, Jae. Selama kita ada disampingnya, aegya tak akan kesepian," bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyum mempesonanya saat pelukan mereka telah terlepas.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat membalas senyuman 'suami'nya, "Aku bersyukur kau sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya, kau tahu, setiap malam ia memberontak dan tak akan diam sebelum mendengar _lullaby_ dan merasakan elusan tanganku. Dia tak bisa merasakan sentuhanmu setiap malam, semua itu hanya karena keegoisanku, sikap kekanakanku, dan sifat buruk sangkaku padamu," _doe eyes_ itu menyorot sedih.

Yunho menggeleng dengan senyum hangatnya pada Jaejoong, "Ani, Jae. Kau jangan merasa begitu, karena aku juga ikut andil dalam perpisahan kita beberapa bulan kemarin. Mianhae, karena masa laluku, kalian pasti jadi sakit hati," tangan kekarnya kini mengelus permukaan perut besar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi ne? Seharusnya kita bersyukur, bisa bersama dan berkumpul lagi membuatku bahagia, kau tahu?"

Yunho mengangguk cepat, lalu tangannya menelusuri perut besar Jaejoong yang tertutupi selimut juga piyama rumah sakit, "Jae, berapa usia aegya?" tanyanya dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengedip lucu, "Beberapa hari yang lalu masuk bulan keempat, Yun. Waeyo?" ia memandang ekspresi sang 'suami' yang menatap heran padanya.

Yunho menatap lekat sepasang _doe eyes_ yang menyorot meminta penjelasan di depannya dengan pancaran terkejut, "Sepertinya anak kita kembar, Jae…"

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum. Yeoja yang telah berkepala empat itu tersenyum melihat adegan sepasang 'kekasih' di depannya. Walau terhalang pintu, namun matanya masih bisa melihat sorot kebahagiaan dari _doe eyes_ anak semata wayangnya yang tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihatnya, kebahagiaan anaknya baginya nomor satu. Tangannya yang membawa sebuah bungkusan ia peluk erat-erat. Kedatangannya ke Jepang dari China tak sia-sia, karena sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut bahagia anaknya yang beberapa waktu lalu hilang. Sejak awal ia tahu, jika masalahnya tidak sebesar apa yang orang lain pikirkan, namun ia juga tak suka membiarkannya terselesaikan begitu saja. Entah kenapa namja cantik ini seperti _evil_ yang memiliki segudang rencana licik namun penuh arti itu.

"Chullie Ahjumma?!"

Suara bass milik Hyunjoong menyadarkannya ke alam nyata, ke dunia bahagia yang memiliki segudang penuh rencana intrik. Tubuhnya berbalik, menatap seorang namja dengan sedikit luka lebam di pipinya, "Hyunnie kah? Aigoo! Kenapa pipimu, chaggi?" tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Hyunjoong yang sedikit membiru, namun segera ditariknya melihat namja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu mengaduh sakit.

Hyunjoong mendelik pada pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong, "Tanyakan saja pada menantu kesayangan Ahjumma!" ia menatap sebal kemesraan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Heechul terkikik geli mendengarnya, ia mengusap rambut kepirangan itu dengan sayang, alih-alih acak-acakan, "Maafkan namja pabbo itu ne? Dia hanya cemburu padamu, Jumma yakin itu," yeoja dengan kecantikan yang tak pernah hilang itu tersenyum penuh keibuan pada Hyunjoong yang kini menghela napasnya.

Hyunjoong menatap bungkusan yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran, "Itu apa, Jumma?" tangannya kini mengambil alih bungkusan karton yang lumayan berat dari pelukan Heechul, mencoba membantu sebagai seorang namja sejati.

Heechul tersenyum dan menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada sahabat baik anaknya, "Itu kue beras buatanku dan daging barbeque yang sudah Ahjumma bumbui, ah sepertinya uri Joongie mengidam."

Hyunjoong mengangguk mengerti, kedua tangannya kini memeluk bungkusan itu dengan mata yang menatap Heechul tak percaya, "Jadi Ahjumma datang jauh-jauh dari China hanya untuk membawakan ini?"

Heechul tertawa kecil, "Jaejoong meminta Changmin meneleponku dan bilang padaku untuk dibawakan itu semua, alih-alih Changmin yang meminta aku yakin Joongie yang memintanya, namun karena ia malu, kau tahu kan?" yeoja cantik itu masih tertawa mengingat Changmin yang seolah merengek agar dibawakan makanan-makanan itu, namun ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Jaejoong lah yang meminta.

Hyunjoong menaikkan alisnya, "Dari mana Ahjumma tahu kalau yang meminta itu Jaejoong?"

Heechul kemudian berbisik, "Changmin selalu mengatakan kode rahasia kalau memang ia yang meminta," ia terkikik lagi setelahnya.

Hyunjoong makin bingung dengan kata-kata yeoja cantik didepannya itu, "Apa itu, Jumma?"

Heechul terkikik geli mengingatnya, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu lagi, "Ia selalu bilang kalau ia membutuhkan kekasihnya, makanan maksudku," ia makin tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Hyunjoong yang kini _sweatdrop_ seperti karakter _manga_ dengan setetes air atau keringat turun di pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan juga keceriaan dalam hidup Jaejoong akan kembali lagi mewarnai hidupnya. Yunho yang tidak peduli sekitar kini akan terlalu protektif pada keluarga kecilnya. Rintangan yang menghadang di masa lalu, seolah hanya angin yang menggoda keduanya dalam hubungan percintaan penuh drama mereka. Namun ikatan keduanya takkan terlepas jika hanya karena sebuah angin. Karena penyangga mereka lebih kuat dari akar, lebih kokoh dari besi, dan tentunya tanpa kadaluarsa. Karena penyangganya adalah hati. Jika banyak rintangan, cobaan, juga pilihan hidup, biarkan hati yang bicara, biarkan hati memilih yang terbaik, biarkan hati yang menjadi kuat kala ragamu lemah. Dan hatilah yang membuat semua penantian umat manusia pada akhirnya akan terbayarkan…

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian untuk hiatus lebih dari seminggunya, kemarin aku habis naik gunung sama keluarga! Hehe. Dan sekarang udah di Indonesia lagi! Anak Yunjae kembar? Ada yang mau memberi sugesti namanya? Ah buat readers mian ne? Kalau part ini aneh, tapi ini sebagian dari saran dan kritikan juga komentar tentang Nae Aegya, jadi di beberapa kalimat Jaejoong, ada beberapa penjelasan. Ini endingnya, menyedihkan bukan? Tenang, kalau banyak yang review, nanti aku buat epilognya! ^^

Gomawo untuk semua yang udah sempat **_review_**, juga yang mem**_favorite_**kan karanganku ini atau aku, apalagi yang **_follow_**entah itu aku atau cerita ini, uwaaa mau peluk satu-satu hehehe :)

.

**Review for Epilogue? ^^**

.

**Jeongmal Gomawo 20/6/2013 11:50:10 AM**

.

**Jason ^^ JasGriffo25**


	14. Epilogue part 1

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 14 – Epilogue Part 1 of 2  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Hamparan air tenang menjadi pemandangan yang membuat hati terasa tanpa beban. Namja cantik itu memilih duduk di atas sebuah tikar yang memang digelar Yunho di atas pasir putih itu agar nyaman untuk digunakan namja cantik itu. Tangannya seolah tak henti mengelus sisi samping perut besarnya, menghantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada sang buah hati. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Yunho yang berjalan mendekat dengan celananya yang sedikit digulung agar tak basah. Ia tersenyum saat Yunho telah berdiri tegap di depannya, namun seketika bibirnya terpout kala menyadari matahari yang ia tunggu-tunggu agar tenggelam di depannya tertutupi tubuh besar suaminya.

Yunho menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang kini tampak sebal padanya, ia meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik di samping istrinya yang sedari tadi ia bawa, "Waeyo, Jaejoongie? Kenapa bibirmu begitu? Mau kumakan, eoh?"

Jaejoong langsung mendelik pada sang suami yang kini beralih menggodanya, "Yah Yunnie! Mataharinya tidak terlihat tau! Kau menghalanginya! Aish! Yunnie pervert!" ia menggerutu setelah berhasil menyuruh Yunho duduk di sampingnya yang kosong, agar matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam di depannya terselamatkan dan bisa dilihat. Jaejoong memang sedang ingin melihat matahari terbenam di salah satu pantai indah bagian timur Jepang yang ia lihat di acara televisi, mengidam sepertinya.

Yunho tertawa kecil menyadari Jaejoongnya kesal padanya, "Kau itu seperti orang yang mengidam pertama kali saja, Boo. Padahal aegya sudah sebesar ini," tangan kekarnya mengelus permukaan perut besar Jaejoong, usia kandungannya sudah enam bulan, tapi sikap Eommanya tetap saja kekanakan.

Jaejoong tersenyum merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya yang menampung dua bayi Jung sekaligus, "Aegya menendang, Yun. Kau merasakannya kan?" ia semakin tersenyum lebar saat merasakan tendangannya.

Yunho ikut tersenyum merasakannya, ia mendekatkan telinganya pada permukaan perut besar Jaejoong yang biasa ia lakukan jika ingin berinteraksi dengan buah hati mereka, "Aegya, apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa tidak mengajak Appa, eoh? Lain kali ajak Appa bermain, otte? Ah, dan jangan saling bertengkar ne?" bibir hatinya tersenyum menyadari respon dari perut 'istri'nya itu, walau hanya berupa tendangan kecil.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengarnya, "Bagaimana mereka mau mengajakmu bermain, eoh? Mereka saja belum keluar dari perutku…"

Yunho menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada telinga sensitive Jaejoong lalu seolah berbisik seduktif, ia menjawab, "Mereka kan bisa mengajak dan merasakan jika Appanya 'bermain' dengan Eomma mereka di atas ranjang," dan ia tertawa melihat semburat merah muda pada pipi putih nan mulus 'istri'nya.

Jaejoong memukul paha Yunho ringan, "Aish! Pervert, eoh? Semoga kalian tidak pervert seperti Appa kalian, ne?" ia mengelus perut besarnya sendiri yang dilapisi baju hamil berwarna putih dengan bordiran bunga tulip merah, kuning, dan putih di bagian bawahnya. Walau pakaiannya ini nampak seperti yeoja, tapi ia senang memakainya. Karena gaun ini salah satu rancangannya sendiri, dan juga salah satu gaun favoritnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat betapa ia beruntung memiliki Jaejoong sebagai istrinya, "Saranghae, Jaejoongie…" dan bibir hatinya memerangkap bibir plum Jaejoong yang mungkin akan bengkak jika saja kini Jaejoong tak mendorong paksa dada bidang suaminya.

"Nado, tapi bisakah kau tidak menciumku di depan umum, Yun? Aku malu tau!" wajah cantiknya merengut lucu, membuat Yunho mengecup singkat bibir plum Jaejoong yang kini lebih menggodanya karena dipoutkan.

Yunho tersenyum senang kala tak mendapat penolakan dari 'istri' cantiknya, tangannya kini kembali bergerilya di atas perut Jaejoong, mencoba merasakan aktifitas kecil aegya-aegya mereka.

Jaejoong seolah tergelak dan mengingat sesuatu, "Yun, saat kita di rumah sakit dua bulan yang lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aegya kembar, eoh? Aku saja baru percaya ucapanmu saat kita melakukan konsultasi pada Uisangnim khusus kandungan pada bulan kelima, sepertinya bukan hanya dari firasat seorang Appa ne?" _doe eyes_ itu menyorot sedikit takjub pada Yunho yang kini sedikit tertawa sembari mengelus perut besar itu.

Yunho akhirnya mendongak, "Perutmu waktu itu termasuk lebih besar dari perut yeoja yang hamil empat bulan, Jae. Dan aku menyimpulkannya hanya berlandaskan dua kemungkinan," dahinya ia pertemukan dengan perut 'istri'nya.

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dua kemungkinan? Apa saja itu, Yun?" bibir plumnya bergerak lucu saat dirinya merasa penasaran.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah berseri Jaejoong menuju perut besar 'istri'nya. Ia hanya takut tergoda dan akhirnya menyerang bibir plum yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu jika ia tak ingin 'istri' tercintanya itu mengamuk, "Pertama, bisa jadi kau mengandung anak kembar, karena dilihat dari perutmu yang lebih besar dari usia empat bulan," ia tersenyum melihat semburat merah Jaejoong yang mungkin malu atau takjub.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan mendengarkan penuturan suaminya dengan seksama, _doe eyes_nya menatap hamparan air laut yang menyapu pasir putih di kejauhan.

Yunho lalu melanjutkan, "Kedua, jika perut orang hamil sepertimu lebih besar dari waktu yang seharusnya, kemungkinan kulit perutmu yang tebal," tangannya meraih sebuah headphone elastis yang lalu diletakkannya di atas perut besar Jaejoong, lalu menyalakan iPod ditangannya dengan alunan musik Ludwig van Beethoven. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya sejak mereka kembali tinggal bersama, memberi stimulus katanya.

Jaejoong mendelik pada sang suami yang hanya terkekeh melihat tatapannya, "Yah! Aku ini tidak gemuk!"

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku tidak bilang kau gemuk kan? Lagipula jika kau marah-marah begini, aku jadi ingat semasa ngidammu," wajahnya ditengadahkan seolah menerawang, dan Jaejoong hanya diam namun sesekali tersenyum.

**_"Yun! Belikan aku ikan badut! Nemo! Seperti yang dikartun saat kita masih berkencan itu…"_**

**_"Eungh… A – aigoo, Jae… Mana ada yang buka jam segini, hm? Kecuali kau memang niat membangunkan pemilik tokonya, kau tak lihat jika jam di sebelahmu itu menunjukkan pukul dua, eoh?"_**

**_"Aish! Bukan aku yang meminta Yunnie pabbo!"_**

**_"Apa uri baby, eoh? Atau kau memang berniat balas dendam padaku? Jebbal, ini masih terlalu pagi, Jae… dan aku baru sedikit terlelap setelah kau suruh berlari keliling komplek kan?"_**

**_"Hiks… Jebbal, Yunnie… Jika tidak dikabulkan, baby mengamuk sampai pagi. Hiks, apa salah jika mereka meminta sedikit perhatianmu? Hiks, Apa kami menyusahkanmu? Mianhae…"_**

**_"A – aigoo, bukan begitu maksudku, Jae. Kalian tak pernah menyusahkanku, hanya saja apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padaku yang mengantuk?"_**

**_"Hiks, Yunnie… Kau tidak menyayangi uri aegya, ne? Aegya hanya ingin tahu seberapa perhatian Appanya, dan kau malah menolak permintaannya. Hiks, perutku sakit, aegya terus bergolak di dalam, jebbal…"_**

**_"A – aigoo, aku menyayangi kalian, arraseo! Jadi hapus air matamu, karena aku akan mencarikannya sekarang juga. Demi kalian, aegya, Jaejoongie…"_**

Saat itu rasanya sungguh berat bagi Yunho. Karena ia baru mendapatkan permintaan 'istri'nya itu saat fajar tiba. Namja bermata musang itu jadi ingat saat lain dimana Jaejoong mengidam hal yang merepotkan. Namun ia tersenyum mengingat senyum lebar Jaejoong yang menunggunya di atas ranjang mereka.

**_"Yunnie… Apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?"_**

**_"Jaejoongie, biasanya kau langsung bilang kan? Tak perlu bertanya, ne? Karena aku akan mendengarkannya…"_**

**_"Joongie… Joongie ingin pelihara kucing…"_**

**_"Kucing? Waeyo, hm? Kenapa kau meminta kucing? Lalu bagaimana dengan ikan nemo milikmu itu? Bukankah kucing suka makan ikan? Bagaimana jika kucing itu memakan ikan badutmu, hm?"_**

**_"Anieyo, Joongie inginnya kucing yang tidak makan ikan Joongie."_**

**_"Ye? Maksudmu apa, nae Boojaejoongie?"_**

**_"Joongie ingin kucing Persia berbulu abu-abu yang bisa makan masakan Joongie!"_**

**_"Mwo?!"_**

**_"Ne Yunnie, waeyo? Apakah terlalu sulit jika ini keinginan baby? Kau tahu kan Yun, kalau Minnie tak selalu ada di sini, dia juga harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus dengan professional kan? Jika tidak mau aku akan – "_**

**_"A – Arraseo, akan ku usahakan, Boo…"_**

"Yah! Kau pasti tertawa karena mengingat tentang masalah ngidamku kan?!" Jaejoong mendelik sebal setelah menggertak namja tampan disampingnya yang memang tengah terkikik geli.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi sedikit membungkuk, "Waeyo? Kenapa kau kesal, hm? Menurutku itu pengalaman yang paling berkesan!" tangannya mengelus surai kecoklatan Jaejoong yang baru diwarnai namja cantik itu kemarin sore.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir tangan suaminya yang sepertinya suka memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, "Jangan diacak-acak Yunnie! Rambut Joongie jadi berantakan lagi," bibir plumnya mengerucut maju, seolah menggoda bibir hati di sampingnya yang kini mencoba menahan hasratnya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut kesayangan Jaejoong. Ia merasa bahagia mendengar canda tawa orang yang paling dikasihinya. Senyum manis yang selalu diberikan bibir plum itu padanya, senyum hangat yang selalu membuatnya tenang, juga senyum yang membuat dunianya serasa teralihkan. Ia merasa sempat menjadi namja terpabbo, karena dulu sempat mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada permintaan ngidam 'istri'nya sebulan yang lalu.

**_"Yunnie mau kemana? Kenapa rapi sekali pakaiannya? Kenapa Joongie menemukan tiket pesawat ke Seoul di meja kerja Yunnie?"_**

**_"Jae, aku harus terbang ke Seoul sekarang. Jam Sembilan nanti ada jadwal rapat dengan komisaris besar perusahaan lain, dan kali ini tidak bisa ditinggal lagi Jae."_**

**_"Mwo? Jadi Yunnie ingin meninggalkan Joongie sendirian? Tidak bisakah ditunda? Yunnie kan sudah janji mengajak Joongie pergi melihat gajah di kebun binatang hari ini…"_**

**_"Mianhae, Jae. Kali ini rapat tidak bisa ditunda seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, dan Yoochun bilang dia ada klien lain, jadi tak bisa menggantikanku."_**

**_"Kenapa Yunnie tidak meminta orang lain yang menggantikan? Jebbal, Yun, Joongie sudah dari lama ingin melihat gajah…"_**

**_"Jaejoongie, kau tahu kan kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini cuma Yoochun? Nanti kusuruh Junsu menemanimu selama aku di Seoul, otte? Nanti dia juga akan menemanimu ke kebun binatang, ne?"_**

**_"Ja – jadi, Yunnie perginya lama? Hiks, jangan tinggalin Joongie sendiri… Jebbal, Yunnie… Joongie janji tidak akan merepotkan Yunnie dipagi buta lagi… Hiks, Joongie tidak jadi melihat gajahnya saja… Joongie hanya ingin Yunnie bersama Joongie disini hari ini… Hiks, jebbal…"_**

**_"Nae Jaejoongie jangan cengeng begini ne, kan kasihan uri aegya, uljima… Ah, sudah hampir terlambat Jae, jaga kesehatanmu ne? Aku berangkat… Mianhae, Appa pergi dulu ne? Pay pay!"_**

**_"Hiks, andwae! Andwae! Andwae, Yunnie! Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"_**

Tiga hari setelah urusan pekerjaannya selesai, Yunho kembali terbang ke Jepang berharap menemukan Jaejoongienya menyambut dengan senyum. Yunho salah, ia malah melihat Jaejoong terbaring di atas ranjang apartemen mereka dengan kantung mata dan lingkaran hitam di mata besar 'istri'nya. Juga selang infus di tangan putih itu. Ia sungguh menyesal, apa lagi setelah Junsu memarahinya dan bilang kalau Jaejoong tidak tidur seharian demi menunggunya membuka pintu apartemen, bahkan namja cantik itu juga menolak makan, jadi terpaksa diinfus agar tetap menyerap zat-zat penting.

" – nie! Yunnie! Yah! Itu lihat kedepan, mataharinya terbenam Yunnie!" _doe eyes_ itu menyorot kagum pada pemandangan di depan mereka. Bibir plumnya yang selalu menggoda Yunho terus menyunggingkan senyum mempesonanya.

Yunho ikut tersenyum setelah kembali pada alam nyata, "Boojaejoongie," panggilnya dengan nada seduktif di telinga 'istri'nya.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong langsung menoleh cepat saat mendengar nada paling menggoda yang pernah ia dengar, sungguh bulu romanya seolah berdiri karena bergidik geli, "Yu – Yun? Wa – waeyo?" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan tergagap, ia seolah melupakan gerakan slowmotion dari matahari yang terbenam di depannya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Berusaha mempertipis jarak antara dirinya dan sang 'istri'. Dan dengan hanya 10 sentimeter yang tersisa, Yunho memagut bibir plum Jaejoong yang selalu bisa membuatnya tergoda. Mengecap dan menginvasi seluruh rasa yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Jaejoong awalnya terkejut, namun setelah beberapa saat bibirnya bekerja sendiri untuk membalas ciuman dalam yang biasa dilakukan suaminya itu. Mencoba memperdalamnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menarik tengkuk Yunho agar semakin dalam.

Dan Yunho tak menyia-nyiakannya, ia malah menyeringai dengan tangan yang berpindah ke pinggang berisi Jaejoong, menjaganya agar tidak terjungkal.

Romantisme yang tercipta, seolah goresan kuas yang indah. Dengan latar belakang matahari yang bergerak lambat, menuruni langit jingganya. Gambaran yang diciptakan Tuhan terasa begitu indah, seolah tanpa cacat, dan tanpa cela. Sepasang kekasih yang memilih sebuah laut pesisir timur Jepang yang indah, dengan hamparan air laut dan ombak yang bergoyang berirama itu sebagai salah satu tempat paling indah untuk menghabiskan waktu senja. Mereka seolah menganggap dunia milik mereka berdua, ah ani, berempat, bersama dua malaikat mereka tentunya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Mian karena kepanjangan dan takut readers sekalian bosan, jadi aku potong. Ini cuma twoshoot dari epilog kok, janji :) Kemarin jika kalian baca teliti, pasti tau kalau ini ada epilognya, beberapa pertanyaan udah terjawab kan disini :) Kalau ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat yang rancu, mianhae...

.

**Mind to Review? ^^ Jebbal~**

.

**Jeongmal gomawo, 23/6/2013 9:15:05 PM**

.

**Jason ^^ JasGriffo25**


	15. Epilogue part 2

**Tittle : Nae Aegya**

**Chapter : 14 – Epilogue Part 2 of 2  
**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini pastinya milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide, tapi ini murni karangan saya, tidak ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya.  
**

**Pair : Yunjae**

**Another Cast : Hangeng, Heechul, Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, and Hyunjoong  
**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship  
**

**Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, GS!Heechul, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Don't Like YAOI or MPREG? Just get out by click the X button!**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk tenang dengan bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpuk agar ia merasa nyaman walau dengan perut besarnya yang tertutupi piyama rumah sakit seperti gaun. Ruangan yang hampir sama besarnya dengan kamar mewahnya di Seoul, Jaejoong mengganti-ganti channel televisi di depannya. Ranjang rumah sakit yang ditidurinya terasa sangat nyaman untuk namja cantik itu, apalagi dengan sang suami yang setia menemaninya di sofa single persis samping ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak lelah, chaggi?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada putranya yang memilih menggeleng saja daripada menjawab.

Yunho yang tadi memijat pelipisnya yang pusing, mendudukkan tubuhnya tegap, menghadap pintu yang entah kapan sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sang Eomonim dan sang Abeoji membawa sekeranjang buah segar, "Annyeong, Eomonim, Abeoji. Kalian kesini berdua saja?" ia tersenyum dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil alih keranjang buah dari tangan Eomonimnya.

Heechul terkekeh dan menggeleng untuk menolak, "Gwaenchana, Yun. Kau lelah kan, lebih baik tetap disana, ne? Ah iya, tadi pagi Eomma bertemu Junsu, Jae," namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang dengan Hangeng di sampingnya.

Jaejoong sontak menoleh cepat, "Jinjja? Lalu mana Su_–ie_, Eomma? Kenapa tidak kemari?" matanya menatap penuh harap pada Heechul yang menggeleng melihat tingkah anaknya yang sedikit manja.

"Joongie~!" suara lumba-lumba milik Junsu seolah membahana dan bergema di telinga –sebut saja berdengung.

Semua yang berada di dalamnya ada yang menatap terkejut, kesal, geleng-geleng kepala, juga ada yang membuka lebar kedua tangannya seolah mengharapkan pelukan kerinduan.

"Yah lumba-lumba! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit, kau tau?!" Heechul berkacak pinggang sembari mengawasi Junsu yang berjalan cepat ke arah ranjang dimana anak semata wayangnya menatap namja berbokong bebek itu dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar.

"Bogoshippo Su_–ie_…" Jaejoong berusaha memeluk Junsu meskipun perut besar menghalangi niatnya, namun ia tidak memaksakan dirinya karena rasa sayangnya pada aegya-aegyanya.

Junsu tersenyum haru di pundak Jaejoong, namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu seperti ingin menangis saja, "Nado, Joongie–_ya_… Bogoshippoyo…" ia seolah lupa dengan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Yoochun mendengus sebal, ia pasti dianggap tak ada saja jika dua J –Jaejoong dan Junsu– itu bertemu. Namja bersuara _husky_ itu akhirnya mendekati kekasihnya yang masih berpelukan dengan Jaejoong, "Yah! Su_–ie_! Joongie! Kalian itu seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu bertemu, sekarang kau malah melupakan kekasihmu sendiri, ck." Namja dengan jidatnya yang lebar ini berkacak pinggang.

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan Junsu, lalu menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan minta dikasihani, "Mianhae Yoochunnie, aku hanya terlalu merindukan Su_–ie_…" suara lirih itu seakan membuat beruang yang istirahat menjadi bugar disertai amarah yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Yunho berdiri tegap dan dengan sigap mendekati ranjang Jaejoong, lalu membawa namja cantik yang tengah menundukkan kepala itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya, mata musangnya menatap tajam pada sahabatnya sendiri, "Yah! Pabboya! Kau jangan berteriak pada Jaejoong, aish!"

Yoochun seakan disuguhi drama saja, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, membuat pose seperti buronan yang tertangkap polisi, "_I'm sorry_…" ia malah tersenyum lebar.

Heechul dan Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka bersama karena disuguhi drama picisan gratis.

"Arrgh…" suara erangan dari bibir plum itu seolah membuat semua yang ada disana mematung dan langsung menatap horror ke asal suara. Jaejoong sebelah tangannya masih bepegangan pada pundak suaminya dan sebelah tangannya meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi paha sampai kakinya.

Yunho menatap takut-takut Eomonimnya, "Eo – Eomonim? A – apa dokter sudah siap?"

Junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri walau suaranya masih terdengar, "Kyaaa Joongie mau melahirkan!"

Heechul mengerti dan langsung berlari keluar dengan panik diikuti Hangeng yang khawatir akan sang istri yang hampir menabrak dinding.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit…

Satu jam sepuluh menit…

Satu tiga puluh menit…

Satu jam empat puluh lima menit…

Satu jam lima puluh menit…

Belum ada tanda-tanda lampu merah itu akan mati. Ketegangan, ketakutan, dan doa selalu dipanjatkan pada Tuhan. Yunho berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang kesetanan. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi segala pengharapan, dan hatinya dipenuhi dengan doa yang ia panjatkan untuk 'istri' dan anak-anaknya di dalam ruang operasi.

Heechul menarik lengan Yunho saat namja tampan itu melintas di depannya, "Yah! Duduk dengan tenang lalu berdoa, jangan hanya mondar-mandir begitu, pabbo!" ia sudah gerah dengan kegiatan menantunya sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu itu.

Yunho menggeleng dengan pandangan memelasnya, "Eomonim, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Mereka baik-baik saja kan, Eomonim?" wajah penuh kekalutan itu membuat Heechul mengangguk paham.

Yoochun yang duduk di kursi panjang lain dengan Junsu menatap sahabatnya dengan kasihan, namun begitu pandangan mereka bertemu Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya diudara, seolah memberi semangat dengan gerakan bibir yang terbaca jelas oleh Yunho, "Hwaiting!"

Yunho tersenyum, ia juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya pada sang sahabat, "Hwaiting!"

"Yunho Hyung! Lampunya padam!" Junsu berteriak dengan suara lumba-lumbanya, tapi untungnya tidak keras untuk menghebohkan rumah sakit itu.

Yunho berjalan cepat mendekati seorang namja dengan jubah putihnya, ia kini tengah melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya selama operasi berlangsung, dengan peluh yang masih sedikit menetes, namja yang memiliki rambut hitam legam itu tersenyum hangat pada Yunho, "Ikani, Isha?" (Bagaimana, dokter?) tanya Yunho dengan wajah kecemasan.

Isha –dokter– itu masih tersenyum hangat pada seluruh orang di hadapannya, "Tenanglah, Jung Yunho–_ssi_. Jaejoong–_ssi_ dan kedua aegya kalian baik-baik saja…" sepertinya Isha di depan mereka ini keturunan Korea, dilihat dari bagaimana fasihnya pengucapan bahasa Korea.

Heechul maju selangkah, "Apa kelamin kedua cucuku, Isha?" yeoja cantik ini begitu penasaran rupanya.

Isha itu tersenyum, menampakkan dua buah _dimple_ yang membuatnya tampak lebih tampan, "Satu namja dan satu yeoja, nyonya, chukkahanda Yunho–_ssi_," bibir itu masih menampilkan dua _dimple_ menawannya.

Yoochun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Yunho sangat kuat, hingga membuat namja berbibir hati itu terhuyung dan akan jatuh, "_Congratulations bro!_" ia menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Yunho.

Junsu tersenyum bangga dengan air mata yang tak ia sadari turun dari pelupuk matanya, "Chukkae Joongie…" lirihnya yang tak didengar siapapun.

Yunho masih diam tak bergeming walau tangannya tadi refleks berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh begitu saja. Sampai sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya.

"Jung Yunho–_ssi_?" Isha bername tag Siwon Choi itu menatap bingung namja di depannya yang sepertinya baru mulai tersadar dari rasa bahagianya.

Yunho mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang kesegala arah, mencoba menemukan orang yang memanggil dirinya, "Ah, ye, Isha?"

Siwon tersenyum maklum masih dengan _dimple_ menawannya, "Panggil nama saja, Siwon imnida."

Yunho mengangguk sekali, "Dan panggil saja aku Yunho, tak usah formal," ia ikut tersenyum, ia baru sadar jika Isha di depannya ini keturunan Korea.

Siwon langsung menepuk tangannya sekali, seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, mungkin sekarang istrimu sudah di pindahkan di ruang rawatnya, ia akan sadar dalam setengah jam, anak-anakmu ada di ruangan yang sama."

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Khamsahamnida, Siwon–_ah_," ia membungkuk sekali dan akan berpamitan sebelum Siwon berdeham.

"Ehem, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Yunho, nyonya dan tuan Jung, juga kalian berdua. Masih ada pasien dengan perut besar mereka menungguku, sekali lagi chukkae, Yunho. Annyeong," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Siwon melangkah pergi setelah membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar, masih memperlihatkan dua buah lesung di pipinya.

"Yah Yunho! Mau kemana anak itu? Cepat sekali larinya, ck," Heechul berkacak pinggang setelah melihat menantunya yang langsung berlari cepat.

Hangeng menggeleng dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Biarkanlah dia, yeobo. Dia pasti menemui Joongie sekarang…"

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, efek dari obat bius Jaejoong sudah hilang total. Meski sudah sadar dari setengah jam yang lalu, namun sebagian kerja tubuhnya masih kaku akibat obat bius. Dan sekarang ia sudah terbebas total dari bius yang sempat disuntikkan padanya. Namja dengan rambut agak panjang itu tersenyum menatap bayi namja dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, ia tak menyangka bisa memeluk putranya seperti ini. Bibir plumnya bergerak menggoda bayi di pelukannya, sementara tangannya mengelus punggung sang bayi dengan lembut.

"Jae, uri Jiyoolie jadi iri, apa kau tak mau menyusuinya juga? Ia kehausan," Yunho berdiri dan begerak-gerak untuk menimang seorang bayi yeoja yang berada dalam dekapan hangat seorang Appa.

Jaejoong menoleh cepat, "Sabar Yunnie, uri Jino sebentar lagi selesai kok, jadi tenangkan Jiyoolie sebentar ne?" pandangannya kembali menatap wajah polos aegyanya yang ia beri nama Jinho itu dengan senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut Jinho yang memang sudah ada, berusaha membuat tenang bayi itu yang kini sibuk menyusu di dada sang 'Eomma'.

Yunho tersenyum melihat salah satu aegyanya yang berada dalam dekapannya, yeoja mungil yang cantik, "Jiyoolie haus ne? Tunggu Jino Oppa selesai dulu ne, nanti baru kau sedot habis susu Eommamu, otte?" bisiknya pada telinga aegyanya yang ia beri nama Jiyool.

Jaejoong mendelik pada suaminya yang terkikik melihat pergerakan kecil anak perempuan mereka, "Yah Yunnie jangan begitu, nanti Yoolie mengerti kata-katamu," bibir cherrynya mengerucut maju.

Sungguh, jika saja saat ini tidak ada Jinho di dekapan 'istri' cantiknya itu, sudah bisa dipastikan beruang satu ini menyerang sampai habis tak tersisa, "Jangan majukan bibirmu seperti itu, Jaejoongie…" ia memasang _smirk_ di bibir hatinya melihat Jaejoong yang langsung membuang wajah ke arah lain.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya erangan-erangan si dua Jung kecil itu yang membuat orang tua mereka tersenyum hangat. Sampai Jinho memejamkan mata musangnya dan berhenti menyedot dada montok Jaejoong, Yunho bergerak maju mendekati sang 'istri'.

"Jaejoongie, gentian uri Jiyoolie ne? Lihatlah, dia sudah bergerak gelisah," Yunho menaruh Jiyool di atas ranjang bayinya sebelum benar-benar mendekati sang 'istri'.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, walau ia agak lelah, namun jika ini demi buah hatinya tersayang, apa ia bisa menolak?

Yunho mengambil Jinho dari dekapan hangat Jaejoong pelan, takut membangunkan bayi mungil nan tampan itu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan perlahan di taruhnya bocah kecil tampan itu di ranjang kecil miliknya sendiri. Lalu Yunho mengangkat Jiyool pelan dan membawanya kedekapan hangat Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu kini mendekap seorang bayi yeoja cantik dengan tangannya yang hangat, "Jiyoolie anak siapa, hm? Yeopo, nan jeongmal yeopo…" ia tersenyum menatap bayinya yang tengah menyedot susu dari dadanya.

**GREK**

Pintu geser kamar rawat Jaejoong terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, mereka menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda menyambut kedatangan namja tampan itu. Yunho membuang pandangannya pada pintu dan beralih menatap jagoan kecilnya yang tertidur lelap dengan bantalan bayi khusus, sedangkan Jaejoong malah tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan namja itu.

"Annyeong, Jae," senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat banyak yeoja maupun namja dengan status _uke_ pasti bertekuk lutut itu terlihat, sebuah pesona yang membuat Jaejoong dulu sempat 'mengaguminya'.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan melirik kursi lipat di sampingnya, berusaha menawarkan duduk, "Annyeong, Hyung. Ah kau memotong rambutmu, ne?" mata besarnya menelusuri wajah tampan namja yang akhirnya duduk di sampingnya itu.

Hyunjoong tersenyum, "Ne, apa bagus? Apa kau menyukainya? Aku sengaja memotongnya, siapa tahu kau kembali menyukaiku," balasnya enteng dengan senyum menawan yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Yah!" Yunho berbalik badan dan langsung menatap tajam tamu yang tak ia harapkan datang itu, "Kau pikir Jaejoongie ku akan jatuh untukmu lagi? Cih, bermimpi saja tuan Kim," ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada.

Jaejoong menatap tajam mata musang suaminya, "Kau lupa bahwa dulu aku bermarga Kim, ha?"

Hyunjoong tertawa kecil melihat adegan di depannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum hangat dibibirnya, "Tapi sekarang kan kau milikku, boo," ia mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir plum itu sebelum berjalan mundur, seolah menghindar dari amukan Jaejoong yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kalau kau bosan dengannya, kan masih ada aku, Jae," Hyunjoong mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong perlahan, membuat sebuah gerakan menggoda.

Yunho menatap tajam pada namja yang ia sumpah serapahi dalam hati, "Ck, jauhkan tanganmu dari milikku!"

Hyunjoong menatap remeh pada Yunho, yang malah membuat si namja bermata musang itu hampir dikuasai amarah, kalau bukan karena Jaejoong cantiknya yang membuatnya diam.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Yun, kau bisa membangunkan aegya nanti…" bibir plum itu mengerucut maju, "Lagian Hyung juga sih, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang lain selain Yunho, apalagi dirimu, kau mengerti?!" ia menatap mantan sunbaenya itu dengan kesal.

Hyunjoong terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jaejoong yang menurutnya lucu, "Tenanglah Yunho–_ssi_, Jaejoong–_ah_,aku sudah punya kekasih," senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

Jaejoong sukses melongo dibuatnya, "Mworago?! Yah! Kenapa Hyung tak pernah bercerita padaku?!" matanya menatap garang pada Hyunjoong yang malah tertawa.

"Kau ingat teman masa kecilku, yang dulu sering kuceritakan," Hyunjoong mulai bercerita dan Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kami mulai berkencan dari dua bulan yang lalu."

Jaejoong menatap mantan sunbaenya itu dengan mata berbinar, "Jinjja?"

Hyunjoong sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi antusias dari namja yang dulu sempat dicintainya itu, "Ne, kau ingat namanya, Jae?" ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menggeleng dengan wajah lucunya, "Aish, kau ini kadang pelupa, Jae. Namanya Park Jung Min."

Jaejoong sukses melotot, "Mworago?! Penyanyi solo terkenal itu? Ke – kekasihmu, Hyung? Ji – jinjja?" dan Hyunjoong mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya, "Chukkae, Hyungie!"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah, dua bayi disini bisa terbangun karena ocehan kalian, ck," Yunho berdecak, tak sadar jika sebelumnya ialah yang membuat keributan itu bermula, setelah Hyunjoong tentunya.

Jaejoong mendelik sebal pada suaminya yang kini menaruh Jinho perlahan di ranjang babynya sendiri, karena memang ranjang kedua anaknya dipisahkan, "Kau pikir dari tadi kau tidak berisik apa?" bibir plum itu mengerucut maju, seolah menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

Yunho melirik Hyunjoong sebentar sebelum mendekati 'istri'nya, dan sebuah kecupan berhasil didaratkannya di bibir yang menurut banyak orang _sexy_ itu.

Jaejoong merona, walau ini bukan pertama, kedua, maupun ketiga kalinya sang suami mengecup bibirnya, namun tetap saja membuatnya malu, apalagi dicium di depan orang lain.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengecup bibirnya," suara namja lain yang memasuki ruangan itu membuat ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya lucu, "Minnie? Kau datang?" punggungnya ia senderkan pada bantal-bantal yang telah ditumpuk oleh Yunho.

"Changmin–_ah_, kau datang sendirian?" Hyunjoong memutuskan duduk disalah satu sofa empuk yang kosong.

Changmin mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati dua ranjang bayi yang memang diletakkan di dekat jendela, "Hyung, anakmu yang yeoja sepertinya sedikit mirip denganku…" ia menatap Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Jiyool.

Yunho berdecak dengan kedua tangan di dadanya, "Apa maksudmu, _food monster_?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Changmin menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ranjang beralaskan alas berwarna _baby blue_, "Dia tidak terlalu mirip denganmu, Yunho Hyung. Tampan sih, jika saja bibirnya tidak sebegitu spesifiknya sepertimu," ia terus berkomentar tak mengindahkan Yunho yang ikut menggerutu di belakangnya.

Hyunjoong tertawa pelan, "Kalau mirip denganmu malah aneh, Min. Semoga saja ia tidak menjadi _food monster_ seperti Ahjussinya," ia dapat melihat tatapan geram yang Changmin tunjukan padanya.

Changmin berjalan cepat menuju Hyunjoong yang dengan santainya menatap datar padanya, "Apa maksudmu, _pangeran empat dimensi_? Ck, kenapa terdengar seperti aku memujinya? Aish," ia menekankan pada julukan Hyunjoong saat mereka di Universitas dahulu, _pangeran 4 dimensi_.

Hyunjoong semakin tertawa mendengarnya, "Ah, aku jadi rindu suasana kampus yang dulu. Apalagi jika ada Junsu, si lumba-lumba cerewet yang suaranya bisa memekakan telinga orang," Hyunjoong menampilkan senyumnya dengan sederet gigi-gigi putih yang menawan.

Changmin menatap remeh mantan sunbaenya, "Heh, kenapa terdengar seperti kau merindukannya ya Hyung? Hati-hati, nanti ada yang ma – "

"Aku datang~" Junsu langsung masuk dan suara lumba-lumbanya hampir saja membangunkan Jinho yang kini tenang setelah ditepuk bokongnya pelan oleh sang Appa.

Changmin berkacak pinggang, "Ck, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, Hyung. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau suara cemprengmu yang mirip lumba-lumba itu hampir membangunkan keponakanku tersayang, huh?" ia menatap tajam pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Suaranya merdu, Min, bukan cempreng seperti yang kau katakan. _My lovely_ Su_–ie_," Yoochun datang dan langsung mencolek bokong Junsu setelah menutup pintu ruangan terlebih dahulu.

Junsu menatap tajam kekasihnya, "Jangan sembarangan mencolek bokongku, Chunnie," aura gelap mengelilingi sekitar Junsu, membuat Yoochun menelan saliva melihat kengerian kekasihnya sendiri itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu mengomeli kekasihmu, Su_–ie_," suara Jaejoong membuat Junsu langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan auranya langsung berubah jadi seperti banyak bunga terbang di sekelilingnya setelah matanya menangkap ke arah dua ranjang di ujung ruangan.

"Yah anakmu yang ini cantik, Hyung" tangan Junsu menunjuk pada ranjang dimana Jiyool tertidur. Lalu berubah haluan ke ranjang Jinho yang juga tertidur, "Yang ini manis, Hyung."

Jaejoong mendelik, "Yah! Jino itu tampan, Su_–ie_! Tampan!"

Junsu dan yang lainnya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang sedikit 'memaksa' itu, mereka ingat bagaimana sikap Jaejoong dari dulu jika dirinya dipuji cantik, padahal memang dirinya bisa dibilang lebih cantik dari yeoja operasi sekalipun.

"Siapa nama anak-anak kalian?" Yoochun menginterupsi dengan wajah serius.

Yunho menunjuk pada ranjang bayi yeoja yang beralaskan alas berwarna _silky orange_, "Jung Jiyool, kau ingat kan dulu kalau anak yeojaku akan kunamakan Jiyool?" dan Yoochun mengangguk.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, tangannya menunjuk pada ranjang bayi namja yang terletak paling dekat dengan ranjangnya, "Jung Jinho, tapi biasa aku panggil Jino," ia tersenyum hangat saat matanya menatap ranjang Jinho.

Changmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "

"Geurae," suara Yoochun membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada sang namja _Casanova_, "Jika dilihat baik-baik, kemiripan kedua anak itu lebih ke Jaejoong Hyung, ne?" matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan seolah meminta pendapat akan perkataannya.

Junsu langsung memperhatikan baik-baik kedua anak di hadapannya, "Ne, tapi yang namja memiliki bibir hati sepertimu, Hyung!" ia menatap Yunho seolah meminta penjelasan.

Yunho merengut, entah kenapa ia jadi memikirkannya. _Kenapa Jaejoong lebih mendominasi kemiripan fisik anak kami? Padahal kan aku yang lebih mendominasi dalam 'hubungan' kami…_

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba murung, "_Geudeul-eun jeongmal __**nae aegya**__ issseubnida!_" [Mereka memang benar-benar anakku!] Jaejoong berucap riang dan menekankan pada kata anakku.

"_Geudeul-eun __**uri aegya**_, boo…" [Mereka anak kita, boo…] Yunho meralat dengan mata musangnya yang mengarah tajam pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong lalu tersenyum kikuk dan mulai tertawa diikuti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi sungguh aku akan merindukkan karakter semuanya yang ada di FF Nae Aegya ini, hiks. Ah apa buat season 2? Ani ani, engga ah hehe. Gomawo juga untuk yang memberi saran dalam nama anak Yunjae...Buat para pembaca setiaku, entah itu yang _silent readers_ atau lainnya, THANK YOU SO MUCH~! Mian aku engga bisa nulis nama kalian satu per satu, karena banyak banget, sumpah. Aku ada sih ide jalan cerita baru, tapi tergantung mood aja haha... Yang mau komunikasi, twitter selalu terbuka untuk siapapun ** JasGriffo25**. Whatsapp juga, kalau mau tau, tanya aja lewat twitter :) Siapa tau aku mood buat _voicenote_ atau telepon, maybe? hehe~

.

**Review for this last chapter of sequel? Jebbal ^^ for the last time this stories**

.

**JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO 2/6/2013 4:30**

.

**Jason ^^**


End file.
